That Night, I Taught Vampires
by SinsofMidnight
Summary: An old student comes back to Cross Academy as a student teacher and finds her childhood crush -or should that be crushes?- to be just as attractive as always. OCX... well, I'm not giving that one away... XD Please take my rating seriously!
1. Shiki

**_Hello, all. This is my first post and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Just to clarify, since the setting is in Japan, technically, the characters are speaking Japanese. When you run across a line that looks like _**_"this"_** _it's in English in the story. Also, I chose to use the suffixes and the proper name order for Japan (last name then first name). _**

**_Enjoy,_**

**_~Sins~_**

* * *

I stood by the gate, watching as the girls of the day class gathered around to watch the Night Class. Their appeal was of legend, their smiles confident and sexy but for one. And it was that one boy who caught my attention completely.

His dark hair was mused and I couldn't help but want to run my fingers through it. His dark eyes shown with the light, but I could tell he hated the feel of the sun on his skin. This morning, he shared an umbrella with one of the girls in the Night Class.

I'd been intrigued by Shiki Senri since I first arrived at Cross Academy a few years ago. His bottomless, expressionless eyes drew me in. I didn't care that he was handsome. I just wanted to know why his eyes seemed so glassy and empty.

Yuuki and Zero, the school prefects and the "children" of the headmaster, herded the girls away from the Night Class. I watched them as they carefully kept the students at a distance, watching as the other class transferred smoothly to their dorm. Yesterday had been worse when Aidou had kissed Yuuki's cheek. Aidou strode by, a red mark on the side of his face. It had probably been Kaname who'd slapped him, since Aidou seemed to idolize him as much as the girls idolized him.

As soon as the Night Class was completely in their dorm, the crowd thinned out, and pretty soon, the only ones standing in the vicinity were Yuuki, Zero, and me.

"Sanako-senpai!" Yuuki exclaimed, her eyes lighting up with happiness when she saw me. Zero gave a nod of acknowledgement in my direction. "What are you doing here, Sanako-senpai?"

I had been a third year when Cross Academy had opened its doors, so I had graduated from here. "The headmaster asked if I wouldn't be a student teacher for the English class," I returned.

"I forgot you'd wanted to be a teacher. Which shift will you teach?" Yuuki asked cautiously. Zero watched me, too.

"I've taught first years a few times for Sensei, but it seems he wants me to teach the Night Class tonight," I returned. "His nephew sick, so I may end up with all of his classes for a while."

Zero's expression turned concerned for an instant before falling back. "Good luck on your first Night Class, Sanako-chan."

I touched his cheek with one hand. Zero was so pale it worried me. "Thanks. I need all the luck I can get," I told him, my own worry shinning through as I drew back.

The headmaster, Kaien Cross, had decided to no longer keep the nature of the Night Class from me when I'd come to be a student teacher. I knew that the beautiful students that populated the Night Class were not human. _It's a good thing that I've never let beauty mesmerize me,_ I thought, thinking of the students. But in the end, I could see he hadn't told his "children" that I knew.

Yuuki kissed my cheek. "Rest up. You won't want to be tired there."

* * *

I caught a few hours sleep and spent some time making plans and studying my roster. I was a bit nervous, but I wanted to project the confidence I'd had when instructing the first years in the Day Class. Along with the list of names where pictures of the students, so I practiced putting the name with the face. I didn't want to be at a disadvantage, not with this class. That could cost you a pint of blood. Or it could cost your life.

I checked the shoulder holster I wore, wanting the reassuring weight of the Bloody Rose in my hand for a moment. I knew that the only thing this could damage was a vampire. I felt safer with it in my grasp, even though I knew the Pureblood kept everyone suitably in line usually. I slid the gun back into the holster and slid on my jacket over it. I didn't want to be a threat, but I wasn't going to be a plaything.

Kaien had given me two gifts when I'd agreed to come back: the Bloody Rose and several suits in various colors that matched the student uniform I'd so dearly loved. Tonight's suit was charcoal. I'd break out the crimson one if I lived through the night. I slid on my ballet flats and walked toward my classroom.

My students were all in their seats, and they all looked toward the door as I entered. I strode to the desk, proud that my steps had not faltered, and set down my materials.

"Where's Gin-san?" asked one of the female students, who I identified as Ruka.

"Sensei's nephew took ill and he's taking care of him," I replied. "I am his student teacher, Koshiba Sanako. He asked me to take over his classes while he was away."

Kaname Kuran watched the scene, somewhat amused, I'd guess. "How long will you be our sensei?" he asked.

I shrugged. "As long as I am needed. Although I don't understand how you wouldn't know English, Kuran-sama."

Aidou was outraged. "How dare you be so forward with Kamane-sama!"

I looked at him over the rims of my glasses. "No matter what he is in your hierarchy, his is still my student, Aidou-san. And I would ask that you all refrain from using Japanese in my classroom. This is English class."

I heard Aidou mutter under his breath._ "I'd love to kill you, Koshiba Sanako."_

I smiled at him sweetly. "Nice job, Aidou-san. But reverse the order of the names. In English, the family name is last."

The class looked at me, stunned.

"I'm not such a hard-ass when you do as I say, now am I?" I asked.

They collectively shook their heads.

"Listen: I don't give a damn what you think of me. I don't care if you make such comments as have already been made. But it is my responsibility to teach you English, so you are damned well going to learn it!" I exclaimed. I took a deep breath. "I'm going to ask you each your name. I want you to reply in English." I turned and wrote 'My name is _________.' on the chalk board. "This is a model of how to reply. Let's start with you, Kuran-sama. _What is your name?_"

"_My name is Kaname Kuran,"_ he replied.

"Good job, Kuran-sama. Thank you for starting us off well. Next is Shiki-san. _What is your name?_" I asked.

"_My name is Shiki Senri,"_ he replied.

"Almost, Shiki-san. Reverse the order of your name," I instructed kindly. "Again. _What is your name?_"

"_My name is Senri Shiki,"_ he returned.

"Very good, Shiki-san."

We continued like that until everyone had said their name correctly. "Now you each get to tell me something you like. For example, _I like to listen to music._ Ichijo-san, can you start us off?"

He nodded. _"I like comics._"

"Very good, Ichijo-san!"

We went around the room like that as well. "Now tell me what your favorite game is. For example, _My favorite game is poker._ Would you start us off again, Kuran-sama?"

He nodded. _"I will, but I have a question: why do you call me Kuran-sama?"_

"_What, you thought Kaien would let me teach the Night Class with no prior knowledge as to who and what you are? I used to go to school here, Kuran-sama. He knew I'd notice the same students, so he told me things, like the fact that you are a Pureblood, and therefore at the top of the vampire hierarchy. Plus, you are older than me and I respect that, as well as the fact your life is about one-thousand times more important than my own,"_ I replied coolly in English.

Kuran-sama took a few minutes to process what I'd said. _"I see."_

"How many of you understood what I told Kuran-sama?" I asked the class.

Only Ichijo raised his hand.

"How many understood about half of it?"

Shiki and Rima raised their hands.

"Pity. I was going to let you go without finishing my lesson if you understood it," I told them. "Kuran-sama, your favorite game?"

"_My favorite game is chess,_" Kuran replied.

"Very good. Ichijo-san?"

When it had gone around the room, I gave them their last assignment: "This is the last one. I want you to tell me one thing you like or dislike about this school as you leave my classroom. Class is over," I announced as I moved to the door.

My pupils filed out, each stopping to do their assignment as they left. I felt a presence in the room, even though I'd seen them all leave. My eyes grazed the darkness in my classroom until I saw one student standing by my desk.

"I remember the year you were here," Shiki told me, his voice even.

My heart skipped a beat.

"What, you thought no one would remember the pretty little third year that loved Yuuki-chan and Kirruyu-san?"

"No, Shiki-san, I didn't expect _you_ to remember me," I replied smoothly.

"You were the first to look on me with interest instead of attraction." His hand gripped my arm. "Why was that?"

"Shiki-san, you're hurting me," I told him. His grip lessened instantly and I stepped away and turned my back on him. "If my head could be turned by a pretty face, I'd have let Aidou-san drain me in high school. But it was your eyes that grabbed my attention. You looked so lonely. Your eyes were so empty. And I wondered what had done that to you."

Shiki took it in quietly. "I wasn't sure what had drawn your eyes to me. But I felt those same eyes on me this morning."

I flushed a little. "I watched you guys transfer from your last class to the dorm. It made me think of old times. I was never one of those who mobbed you guys. I had a little perch on a wall where I'd watch and wonder."

He stepped up directly behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "What, exactly, is your relationship with Kirriyu-san? I saw how you interacted with him this morning."

"He's an old friend," I told him. I sighed. "Zero-kun has always been intimidating. There was a group of my classmates who used to pick on me and accuse me of being a lesbian for not fawning over the Night Class as they did. Zero, at that time a first year who'd always been tall for his age, strode into the room and kissed me on the lips, thereby killing those rumors, but starting new ones. So he's more of a friend than anything else." I turned to face him. "Why did you want to know?"

His hand slid up to cup my cheek. "You touched him like a lover does, Koshiba-sensei."

I let him touch me. "No, Shiki-san, I touched him more because his face looked so pale and he seems ill to me. That and the fact he still feels the need to protect me. He worried about me when he found out I would be teaching you guys tonight."

"Sensei," he told me, "it seems you've let me lead you into a somewhat compromising position. I wouldn't want you to be fired if someone sees us like this."

I stepped back from him, astounded that _he'd_ been the voice of reason. "Shiki-san, go catch up with your friends. I have some papers to grade."

He hesitated. "Koshiba-sensei, I need to feed. Will you let me take some blood from you?"

I couldn't speak for a few minutes. "Shiki-san, don't you usually take the blood tablets?"

He nodded. "Sometimes, a Nobel class vampire will take the blood of another Nobel class to fill their thoughts. Will you let me take some of your blood to fill my thoughts, Koshiba-sensei?"

I thought about it a little. Did I really want Shiki to know my inner-most thoughts? The instant he tasted my blood, would he know how much I had liked him, how much he dominated my thoughts since I'd been back at Cross Academy? "Why do you want _my_ blood, Shiki-san?"

"You intrigue me, Koshiba-sensei. I want to know what you think."

"How much of what I think do you learn when you feed?" I asked.

"Pretty much only what you're thinking while I feed," he told me.

I gave it another minute's thought. "Okay, but it can't be somewhere where any of your classmates can see it."

He smiled at me. "Okay. I've already had blood tablets tonight, so you shouldn't have to worry about me over indulging." He closed the door and locked it before pulling the curtains on the windows.

I stood by my desk, curious about how he intended to feed off of me. I slid off my suit jacket and shed the holster over my blouse. I watched him stride toward me, not knowing what to expect.

But I was truly stunned when he kissed my lips gently. He deepened the kiss as I relaxed into him. He pulled back slowly. "What are you doing, Shiki-san?" I asked. He stepped forward and I stepped back, finding my back pressed against the chalkboard.

"Feeding is best done at major arteries. There's only one that's not highly visible, and I don't think you're going to let me anywhere near it unless you're turned on, Koshiba-sensei." Shiki-san looked at me sheepishly.

I nodded. "I should have thought about that. The least visible is definitely the femoral artery." I walked around in front of my desk, took a seat, and hiked my skirt up to my waist. "But I don't want sex with you just for blood."

His eyes widened. "I didn't expect this choice of you, Koshiba-sensei."

"You thought I'd run away screaming or have sex with you. Well, I've always had a knack for finding another option." Slowly, I spread my legs apart. My intent was not seduction; I simply didn't want to snag my thigh-highs.

He let out an appreciative whistle and I flushed. "Do you always wear such sexy undergarments, Koshiba-sensei?"

"Yeah. I have a weakness for pretty under things," I replied, smiling slightly.

He knelt before me. "Call me Senri," he told me. "You should always be on a first name basis with anyone you let near your femoral artery."

I laughed at that. "Do you say that to all the girls you take blood from, Senri-kun?"

He smiled at me, a sexy, sincere smile. "You're the first I'm feeding off of from that location."

"Nice to know I'm special," I returned. "Now: are you going to feed or are we just going to talk about it?"

He replied by licking my inner thigh, which made me mew softly. "Something wrong?"

I blushed. "I'm sensitive there is all. And it looks seriously like you're doing something else down there."

"Like this?" he asked huskily, pressing a kiss to apex of my thighs.

I whimpered. "Yeah. Like that," I replied, my voice shaky.

"Only if you want me to," he replied, raising his head from between my legs to look at me.

I shook my head, blushing furiously.

He smiled at me. "You're so pretty when you blush, Koshiba-sensei."

I blushed harder. "Call me Sanako. Any guy that close to my femoral artery should be able to call me by my first name."

He smiled with amusement. "Somehow, I get the feeling that was almost 'Any guy with his head between my knees'."

I laughed. His sense of humor surprised me somehow. "Do you think I'd fess up to that now?"

"Maybe with the proper interrogation techniques…" he suggested dangerously.

"Nope! I'm food tonight. No sex of any kind," I replied cheerfully.

"Okay, then," he responded, dipping his head between my legs again. He licked my inner thigh again and I halfway smothered my mew. He didn't ask about it again; he just continued licking my thigh until my heart raced. Then he sunk his razor-sharp fangs into my femoral artery. I felt the blood run down my thigh and then I felt his tongue lapping up the stray droplets. He latched onto my artery. An eerie sensation overtook me, and all I could hear was Senri sucking my blood. I shifted to give him more room and fisted my hands in my skirt.

The legends always say that a vampire is a sensual being, capable of bespelling its victim and stealing their victim's pain. They don't tell you that you can hear him or her suck every drop out of your body, that you're giving them your thoughts as well. And most of all, they don't tell you that it can be extremely painful.

I felt Senri draw his fangs out of me gently. He pulled his head out from between my legs, his eyes flying up to my face. "Sanako-chan? Did I hurt you?" He pulled me forward against his chest, upset. I buried my face into one of his shoulders, the tears sliding warmly down my cheeks. "Are you okay, Sanako-chan?"

"I'm fine," I told him. "It didn't hurt that badly, actually."

"Then why are you crying, Sanako-chan?" he asked softly.

I didn't reply. He didn't press me for answers. Instead, he took my hair down out of the prim bun at the base of my neck and let it fall.

"You have such beautiful long hair, Sanako-chan," he breathed, touching it and running his fingers gently through it. His hands gently began to massage my scalp.

* * *

We were still like that half an hour later when my tears subsided. He continued to play in my hair, stroking its length to the ends on my upper thighs.

"Are you better now, Sanako-chan?" his hand rested gently on my cheek.

"Yes. Thank you for holding me, Senri-kun." I pulled out of his arms and put my holster and suit jacket back on. Long strides took me to the door, which I unlocked. "Shiki-san, your friends are probably wondering where you are," I told him, my tone businesslike.

"So that's how it's going to be: you'll fall apart in my arms in a locked room, but after that, you'll show me out and pretend nothing happened," Senri remarked, disgusted, as he joined me by the door.

"It's not like that! I can lose my job just over letting you take my blood," I blurted.

He looked at me.

"So we can't tell anyone, Senri-kun. Not if I want to stay here. I am not ashamed of what I've done," I told him, cupping his cheek with my hand. "But I want to be able to teach here, too."

He leaned past me and locked the door again before he leaned over and kissed me, his mouth hot and demanding on mine. He pressed me against the wall and proceeded to do his best to make me crazy with lust.

A knock sounded at the door. "Sanako-chan?" Kaien called. "Yuuki was worried when you didn't come back to the dorm."

I almost silently hauled Senri to the closet. I shoved him inside, but he pulled me with him and closed the door as quietly as he could.

"Sanako-chan? Are you in there? I'm coming in," he announced, his keys jingling.

I felt Senri's hands playing with my breasts, his fingertips drawing small circles through my clothes. "Senri-kun, what in the hell are you doing?" I demanded at a whisper.

He leaned in to breathe into my ear. "Shh. We can't have your boss find us." He continued to stroke them, seeming to enjoy the feel of them in his hands. I muffled a moan because it felt so good, and his circles became faster and smaller. He pinched my nipples and I bit back a groan as I heard Kaien searching through my drawers for a hint of where I might have gone.

When I heard Kaien leave the room and lock it again, I opened the closet door and stumbled out, Senri close behind me. I whirled on him.

"What in the hell were you thinking?! You molested me in a closet while my boss looked for me!" I kept my voice low, but he could tell I was seething.

His hand cradled my cheek. "I'm sorry, Sanako-chan, but it seems with you, I can't stop even those impulses."

I softened. "I understand that. Can we get out one of these windows and beat Kaien to the fountain?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I used to go there to think at night. Kaien hated it, but I couldn't help it. He still found me there every night," I told him. "He needs to find me. He just can't find me with you."

I didn't have to ask again. We were out the window and five feet from the fountain before you could say "vampire". He set me down on the edge. "Good night."

I leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "Good night."

He vanished like smoke.

I looked at my reflection in the water of the fountain. I looked rumpled, like I'd just rolled out of bed with my lover. My lips were swollen from his kiss and my eyes sparkled like those of a girl in love. I threw myself into the fountain's water and came out a different girl. I sat on the edge, sopping wet.

And that was exactly how Yuuki found me.

"Sananko-chan, what are you doing?! You'll catch a cold like this!" She shook her head. "I swear, you're just like Zero-kun!"

"Yuuki," I asked, "why are you here?"

"You didn't go back to your room, so I had the headmaster check your class room. Since you weren't there, he told me to check this fountain. He said you always came here in the dead of night."

I smiled at her. "Let's go back to the dorm. I'm sleepy."

She smiled back. "Let's wait for Zero-kun to find us! He'll want to know how you did."

"The headmaster told him, too?"

"Yep. I didn't realize you were so much of a rebel," Zero commented as he strode toward the fountain. "Why are you wet?"

I smiled at him. "Because I was sleepy. I fell in." I thought for a minute. "Hey Zero-kun, water won't ruin a Bloody Rose gun, will it?"

"Why do you ask?" Zero asked, finding his voice a minute or so later.

"Kaien –the headmaster- gave me one to help me deal with the Night Class, and it was in my shoulder holster when I fell in." I pulled the gun out of my pocket and showed it to him.

He took it from my hand and inverted it, water running quickly out the barrel. "You probably won't be able to use it tonight, but it should be fine when it dries out." His eyes sought mine. "So you know about the Night Class."

"Yes. I also know about your condition." I locked my gaze with his.

He flushed. "I can't believe the headmaster told you."

I touched his cheek lightly. "You're cute when you are embarrassed, Zero-kun." I kissed his other cheek before drawing back. "Actually, I asked about you because I was worried for your health after your past behaviors and he gave up and told me."

If it was possible, he flushed even more. "Sanako? I smelled blood earlier. Was it yours?"

_Shit. I forgot they could smell it!_ I thought. I did my best to look sheepish. "Yeah, that was a paper cut. I did that when my classroom was empty later. One of my students smelled the blood and doubled back to make sure it wasn't too serious."

Zero visibly tensed, his embarrassment forgotten. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

I waved him off. "Shiki-san hurt me? There was all of a droplet of blood and I'd already cleaned it up when he came back."

Zero didn't relax. "I'd swear there was more blood than that. In any case, that classroom can't be used tomorrow. I'll tell the headmaster." He touched me one more time, his thumb running over my cheekbone as he tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "Try not to get into trouble," he commanded before he turned and left in the direction of Kaien's office.

"I'll try," I called after him.

Yuuki looked at me. "That's odd."

"What is?"

"He mothers you, even though I usually have to mother him. I wonder why."

I wasn't about to tell her about it, so I shrugged. "Let's get some sleep, Yuuki-chan. I have to teach tomorrow."

"I can't wait," Yuuki replied with a smile.

"You had better stay awake," I warned, "or I _will_ embarrass you."

She grinned. "I'll try. But it's your fault I was out so late!"

I shrugged. "So?"

* * *

**So! Review! Because reviews keep me working on writing this smutty stuff!**

**Be forewarned, this chapter is set up. The next chapter changes _everything_.  
**


	2. Zero

_**This is the second section of the story, so you may want to prepare to have all you learned in the first section turned on it's ear. ^^**_

_**Basically, the first section was introducing my character and the catalyst event. Now you get to see the results of that event... **_

_**Enjoy my hard work!**_

**

* * *

  
**

_I'll also show you a sweet dream…_

I felt Shiki's eyes on me the next afternoon as he strode through the throng of girls. I looked up and caught his hot gaze for a moment before he looked elsewhere, careful not to alert any of the onlookers of anything that might connect us. _Is this the relationship I've confined myself to, just to be able to hold this boy –man- to me?_ I asked myself, leaning against the wall, watching Zero and Yuuki work. _No,_ I corrected myself. _I'm not holding him to me. He held me once, but that is no assurance that he'll want to take me again._

I waited until the Day Class was gone to stride out to meet them.

"Sanako-senpai," Yuuki greeted. "Shouldn't you be resting for the next class?"

I smiled at her. "I'm the last lecturer, so I have time. I like to come out and watch you do your thing."

Zero looked at me, a concerned look in his eyes as they fell on me.

"I'm fine, Zero-kun. Please don't worry about me," I asked, cupping his cheek in my palm as I noticed how pale he was, how sick he looked. "Are you even eating?"

Yuuki and Zero blushed simultaneously. "Last night," he murmured.

"Ah, so it's that way." I smiled at them lightly. "Kaien didn't tell me that." I gently touched the tattoo on his neck and felt him shiver. "I suppose it makes sense. I have to prepare for my next class," I told them, stepping back.

"Good luck, Sanako-chan," Zero told me, his eyes piercing in their intensity.

I couldn't resist kissing his lips softly. His face flushed. "I'm sorry. You're so adorable when you worry about me." I ran toward my room as they stared at my retreating back. _What is wrong with me this afternoon?_ I wondered, pausing at the fountain to stare into the waters. _I can't even resist simple impulses I've been resisting forever!_

I felt the presence before I saw it. I had my Bloody Rose out and pointed at his face before I realized it was Kaname. I put the gun back in my holster. "It's a lovely afternoon, Kuran-sama," I greeted nonchalantly.

"Senri didn't think I noticed," he replied, "but I saw the way he looked at you. What did you two do after class last night?"

"What are you, his chaperone? He wanted to talk to me. We talked, then he left. I cut myself on some papers, and he came back to check on me. He left me alone, didn't touch one drop of my blood," I lied through my teeth.

The look on his face called me a liar. "If you say so," he replied.

"I say so," I returned through clenched teeth.

He sighed. "It's not that I don't approve of the relationship; I just think you should be more careful on the blood front, although I don't see where he took it from. And you shouldn't have a relationship with something like us." His eyes met mine. "We can make you do exactly as we please."

"Kuran-sama, enough mind tricks. You need to be in class in a minute."

"I just wanted to warn you," he told me, before leaving as quickly as he came.

_It's not a relationship, _I told him silently. _I'm just a temporary source of entertainment, until someone else catches those eyes and falls into them._

I strode away from the fountain, staring at the landscape that surrounded the school. _There's so much beauty here. How is Kaien getting these students to live together in harmony?_

A hot hunger burned in the back of my throat and the pit of my belly, a sudden fire that nearly doubled me over. I hid myself in a nearby bush while a Day Class boy strode by. A sweet smell rose to me and almost made me gag. I looked up to find myself in honeysuckle. _That explains the sweet smell,_ I thought, the pain passing. I rose to my feet and brushed myself off.

* * *

I watched her stand up and dust herself off. There was something off about her today, something eerie and rare. The air smelled sweet with the soft echo of the flowers and the metallic throb of blood.

As I watched, she plucked a bloom off the bush she'd just hid beneath. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes as she taught herself the flower's feel and shape. Suddenly, the flower flew out of her hand, as if on a breeze, but no breeze blew through the courtyard this afternoon. She glared at the bush and walked away quickly.

When her back was turned, the blush glowed with an eerie scarlet color and turned to ash.

I felt the color drain out of my face. I stared at the pile of ash before I ran back to my dorm room, my skirt sweeping around my legs, and kept what I'd just seen to myself.

* * *

__

**"Whoa! What the heck is going on?**"

**I know you're thinking it, but I warned you. It will all make sense later! Promise!**

**So review so I'll post the next part! XD  
**


	3. Kaname

_****_

Same rules from section one still apply!

Enjoy the next part!

* * *

I strode into the new classroom and right to my desk, my crimson skirt swirling about my legs as I did. The weight of the Bloody Rose in my holster made me feel secure, but not nearly as secure as the fact the class had been well behaved the night before.

I scanned the classroom quickly. _"Where are Ruka-san and Kain-san?"_ I asked in English.

"_Ruka refused to leave her room tonight," _Rima told me in perfect English, _"so Kain is trying to get her to come down for class."_

I nodded stoically. I had a feeling I should get used to it. I turned to the chalk board and wrote in a sure script: _"I am ______________"_ I turned to face my class. _"Today, we learn our descriptive adjectives. Chose one word to describe yourself. Let's start with you, Aidou-san."_

"_I am beautiful,"_ he returned surely.

"_Very good. Ichijo-san?"_

"_I am intelligent,"_ Ichijo replied.

"_Very good. Rima-san?"_

We went around the room three times like that, no one using the same adjectives as anyone else.

"_Alright," _I said. _"This concludes our lesson."_

They all filed out the door quickly and I sat down behind my desk, my head pounding. Suddenly, I was too exhausted to stand. My breathing was fast and hard, but I couldn't get enough oxygen. I scooted back from my desk and put my head between my knees as the tears streamed down my cheeks. _Why am I hyperventilating? _I wondered as one of the Night Class boys came to stand in front of me.

"Sensei?" Aidou asked, gently stroking my hair.

"Don't worry about me," I told him, still struggling to breathe. "Go back to your dorm."

"But Sensei!" he exclaimed.

"Just go!" I told him, trying to regulate my breathing on my own. I took a deep breath and held it, releasing it slowly. "Tell no one!"

Aidou replied in the affirmative before running out of the room.

I worked heard to steady my breathing, failing miserably. There was an incredibly sweet aroma to this room. I inhaled it deeply. Suddenly, I was ravenous.

The door to my classroom burst open. I saw the legs of a Day Class boy, and there was only one out at this time of night.

"Damn Aidou," I swore, my breathing finally steadying as I inhaled a spicy scent I knew instinctively was Zero's.

"Sanako-chan," Zero said, kneeling before me. "Why are you Changing?" he asked me, his voice hollow as he pulled me into his arms and cradled me close to him.

"Changing…" I breathed, nuzzling his neck, feeling the thrum of his blood pulsing through his veins and wanting it. I turned my face outward, feeling like a betrayer. _How could I want his blood?_ "That explains a few things."

"If Kuran did this, he's dead," Zero breathed in my hair.

"No! Not Kuran-sama! Senri-kun. But he's not a Pureblood, and he only fed last night. This shouldn't be happening." I held on to Zero tightly. "This is too fast."

"You lied to me, Sanako-chan. To protect him?" Zero's tone revealed his disgust.

"To protect my job, Zero. Kaien would kill me if he knew, and I wouldn't be so near to those I love."

"I did warn you," Kaname said as he strode it. "But it seems I was too late. Cousin."

"Damn. Aidou has a really big mouth," I murmured as I passed out in Zero's arms.

* * *

I awoke in the chairman's guest room. Zero still held me tightly.

"Zero-kun," I rasped, "I do need to breathe."

His hold lessened and he set me down on the bed, taking the seat on my right.

Kaien handed me a glass of water and a tablet. "You'll need to start taking these."

"Thank you, Kai-kun. I don't know how this happened," I told him honestly before I dropped the tablet into the water and watched it dissolve slowly, turning the water red. I tilted my head back and chugged it, starving for blood.

Yuuki came to me. "I knew you were acting weird today, but I never expected…"

"Neither did I," I told her as she embraced me. I hugged her back, forever conscious of the sweet blood her heart pumped through her body. How could she hug me like this, when I would never be the same Sanako she had befriended and loved like a sister? I released her slowly, not sure what all would be different for me, but knowing I would never be the same.

Zero turned to me. "This is a hard road to travel."

I felt the sincerity in his eyes, so I reached out for him. "There is no such road as an easy road. But this road will be easier to travel with friends."

I felt the unconsciousness cover me like a heavy blanket and I embraced the darkness.

* * *

The next time I awoke, the room was empty. I sat up slowly and noticed the box of tablets on the night stand. Kaien was being incredibly thoughtful again.

The door creaked open and my eyes shot to it with astonishing speed.

"I thought Aidou was lying," Senri breathed, coming into the room. "What happened? Why are you changing? Why so quickly?"

"I don't know the answers to any of that, but I do know I'm binding and gagging Aidou. Geez, tell the guy not to say anything and he tells the prefects, the headmaster, the Pureblood and at least another Noble," I complained.

Senri smiled at that and came over to embrace me. I hugged him back, smelling the dark spice of his blood. "I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I. So let's not say anything," I murmured into his neck, instinctively seeking a good place to feed from. I turned my face away again. "Just hold me."

"I can do that," he replied as one hand worked my hair out of the same prim bun I wore it in the night before. He played in my long hair as he held me close, cooing soft words of comfort in my ear.

"What will happen if Kuran-sama finds you here?" I asked suddenly.

"I don't really know. I've been forbidden from coming near you, but a lot of good that did," he replied, his breath hot on my ear.

I pulled back a little to look at him. "You should go."

"Fine," he replied. He leaned in and kissed me, deep and hard, his hands holding my head to his even as my arms snaked around his neck to pull him closer still. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity as he memorized my mouth and found my new fangs before he pulled back. I fought my urge to whimper in loss and pull him back down for another kiss. Instead, I untwined my arms from his neck and allowed him to stand upright again. He kissed both of my cheeks and my forehead gently.

"Get better soon," he commanded softly as he hopped out the window and into the light of the dawn.

The room spun slowly, as if I were seeing the world turn for once. The dizzy feeling made me a little nauseous, but I held out until the lure of sleep was too strong to fight off. Then I fell into its loving, dreamless arms.

* * *

When I awoke again, Zero slept on my arm, his breath warm against my always-cold hands. Yuuki slept on my other side, also against my arm. The headmaster slept in the easy chair. I felt the burn of the blood lust in the back of my throat and the pit of my belly. Then I felt one more presence in the room. I fought my instinct to pretend I was asleep.

"You're awake. Cousin." Kaname crossed the room to stand next to me. The dark, ancient spicy aroma of his blood was almost too much for me to bear.

"Why do you call me that?" I asked, staring at him.

"You're the product of Hio Shizuka's affair with a human man," Kaname told me. "You're a dhampir, Sanako-sensei. That's why you changed so quickly. But considering the fact you did change, Shiki would have to be my cousin, the son of your mother's husband."

I stared at him. "What does that mean?"

"That makes you liable to become as functional as a Noble-class vampire. Unless I give you my blood, at which point, you'll be as functional as a Pureblood." He stared at me. "Sometimes, it's lonely at the top of the vampire hierarchy," he told me, moving to use his fingernail to cut his wrist.

I felt the thrum of his pulse in the air, smelled the aroma of his blood, like liquid power. "Kuran-sama, wait!" I pled. "Let me decide to take it later, when I'm not so blood thirsty I can't resist."

He stared at me.

"I can see the loneliness in your eyes. I've felt that before. So let me chose to join you and make you less lonely," I told him, wanting to touch his face.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my cheek, a gentle kiss that promised many things, but no mention of loving me. "Thank you, Sanako-sensei."

"Call me Sanako. I don't think we should be so formal." This time, I did slip my hand out from under Yuuki to cup his cheek. "Cousin."

"Then stop calling me Kuran-sama. Call me Kaname." He smiled at me.

I placed my hand on Yuuki's hair. "She's such a tender little flower," I told him softly. "So sweet and kind."

His gaze turned adoring when he looked to her.

"I always knew you loved her," I told him softly.

His gaze shot up to mine.

"You're not so hard to read," I told him, chuckling. "I knew, probably like you knew I desired Senri."

He eyed the boy who lay on my arm. "I can tell you love Kirryu-kun, too."

I gently slid my hand from beneath Zero to stroke his hair with one hand. "I love him," I acknowledged, "but I don't stand a chance against his love for Yuuki. I know that better than anyone." I played with his earring, feeling the hot burn of tears in my eyes.

Kaname left the room silently, before a single one of my tears fell from my eyes.

They slid down my cheeks as silently as Kaname had left me, burning a hot path down my cheeks that cooled instantly in their wake. I worked hard to catch them before they slid down my chin.

"Sanako-chan," Zero asked against my hand, "why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, Zero-kun." I swabbed at my tears with the back of my hand. "Go back to sleep," I told him, stroking his hair lovingly even as another of my tears hit his cheek.

He sat up. "What in the world is wrong?" He wiped away one of my tears with his thumb.

_I'm too much like my mother,_ I thought suddenly. _What is it about Zero that neither I nor my mother could resist?_ I cried harder when I remembered just what my mother had done to him to make him hers forever. A sob escaped me and Zero pulled me to him. I gave up fighting my tears and buried my face into his shoulder when he lifted me and set me in his lap.

He held me until I couldn't cry anymore, somehow knowing I couldn't tell him what was wrong. He stroked my hair gently.

"Would you hate me," I asked, "if I became on par with a Pureblood?"

He pulled back and stared at me. "What?"

"Would you hate me if I did that?" I asked, looking at the floor.

"How in the hell is that possible?" he asked me roughly.

"I'm a dhampir, Zero-kun. The unwanted bastard child of a Pureblood vampire and a human," I told him, deliberately leaving out who my vampire parent was. If he knew I was her daughter, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from hating me. "I'm not really Changing so much as my vampire side is overwhelming my human side."

He looked at me, stunned. "How is it possible…?"

I shrugged. "I don't really understand it. Currently, I'm basically the same as a Noble because of my Pureblooded parent." I looked him in the eye. "Would you hate me if I became the equivalent of a Pureblood?"

The look on his face told me his answer. I slid my legs to the floor and pulled away from him. After crossing the room as fast as I could, I opened the window and jumped out of it. _Too bad this won't kill me. His hatred could._

Kaname found me weeping by the fountain, feeling more alone than I ever had since I'd arrived at Cross Academy all those years ago.

"You told him," he stated simply.

"I ask him if he'd hate me if I became as you are. He didn't reply, but the look on his face told me." I swabbed at my eyes with the heel of my hand. "Kaname, do you know where my mother is? I'd like to meet her."

"I'll see if I can locate her for you," he promised me.

I looked at the pity in his eyes. "Change me," I demanded.

"What?"

"Make me as you are. Don't make me meet my mother as a Noble-strength half-breed." I looked him in the eyes. "I know she won't accept weakness of me."

He hugged me gently. "Take what you need."

I turned my face to his neck and licked the place where his pulse jumped in his neck once before I sank my new-found fangs into him. I lapped up the stray droplets before latching onto him and drawing his blood deep into my mouth not once, but three times. I licked at the wounds until they closed and drew back. "Thank you, Kaname."

I felt his thoughts flow into me, but I blocked them out as best I could. At least I could give him a little privacy. He'd given me so much… _power_.

He still held me in his arms, but I felt nothing for him except gratitude. "I didn't hurt you, did I? I've never taken blood from another before," I added, sheepishly.

"I'm fine," he said. "You shouldn't work tomorrow. You need to rest a bit and get used to my blood."

I flushed. "I think I'll take a sick day. I have some errands I need to run, anyway." I gave him a quick hug. "I hope I can help you as much as you've helped me." I ran for my room. I suddenly felt invaded by the blood I'd taken.

I opened the door, took a step inside, and collapsed into a heap on the floor, writhing as the power invaded me, pervading my senses, making my vision cloud with crimson. I heard a mewling cry, loud and high pitched. Thirty seconds passed before I realized I was the source.

I passed out on the floor as my door opened, the light slicing its way into my dark room as my world went black.

* * *

**Was that too much change for a single chapter? I donno...**

**Read to find out what happens _after_ she passes out on her floor.**

**Review, please! How else am I supposed to know if you like it, osmosis?  
**


	4. Ichiru

_**This is another section that proves the need for a T rating... but one of the next sections will need a jump to M. If I can finally get the damn thing written right. If not, you will get a half-assed sex scene with a M rating.**_

**

* * *

  
**

_What did you do?_ I asked myself. _Your carelessness made her make this decision._ She looked like she was dead, but I could feel her heart beating. I could smell his blood in her, invading her system.

I leaned over her unconscious form and scooped her up into my arms gently, crossing the room to lay her on the bed. She stirred slightly in my arms, her mouth seeking my neck instinctively. She turned away quickly and her eyes opened slowly.

"Zero-kun," she said. "What in the hell are you doing here? I believe you made yourself perfectly clear earlier." She tried to pull away from me, but she was too weak.

"I'm sorry, Sanako-chan."

" 'Sorry' will not fix telling someone you hate them," she replied tartly. "But it's not like I'll let that stop me. Kaname asked me, and I accepted."

"I can tell," I told, my voice getting so low it was almost a growl. "I don't hate you, Sanako-chan. I'm just worried one day you'll look in the mirror and hate who you see."

She recovered enough strength to move out of my arms and roll over, her face away from me. "I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing it for Kaname."

I started and stared at her. "What?"

She blushed. "He's got that look in his eyes that made me want to comfort Senri. He's so incredibly lonely. That's what made me do it. Someone needs me, Zero-kun, and I can help him."

I sat down on the bed beside her. "And you're jumping in, heels over head, to help a creature you hardly know?"

She looked back over at me. "I've know that type of loneliness before, Zero-kun. It breaks my heart to see anyone else like that."

I stroked her hair gently, not sure I knew what else to say.

"So can you forgive me for becoming something you despise?" she asked, her voice muffled by her pillow.

I leaned in and kissed her wet cheek. "Of course, Sanako-chan."

The tears came faster. "Damn it!" she yelled, "Why can't I control my fucking emotions?!" She sat up and flung herself into my arms like she was a little girl. "I hate it," she wept against my shoulder. "I hate smelling your blood, Zero-kun."

I rubbed her back. "You'll get used to it."

"Damn it, you smell good," she told me, sobbing even harder. "Like cinnamon and cloves with a hint of sugar. I hate wanting your blood. I feel like I'm betraying you."

I jerked back. "You want _my_ blood?" I asked, bewildered.

"I won't take it," she whispered. "Not unless you are on your knees begging me to. I don't know why I want it. But I won't take it."

I pulled her back to me, admiring her restraint, even early on. Most made vampires can't help but take the blood of one they crave. _But why does she crave me?_ I wondered.

She fell asleep in my arms, like a trusting child. I laid her down gently and covered her with a blanket. She still looked so innocent, even at 22. I leaned over and tucked her hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead.

I paced the room for a half hour, unsure what to do other than watch over her. I finally laid down on the other side of the king-sized bed that dominated the room, on top of the blankets she was beneath. After I settled next to her on the bed, she turned toward me, still asleep, and instinctively shaped her body to mine, her breasts pressing against my side.

She might look as innocent as a child when she slept, but I knew she had lush, feminine curves that proved her a grown woman. As she snuggled against me like a child, I stroked her hair gently, trying to distract myself from the body pressed against me.

_Damn it,_ I thought, _Why did she have to tell me she craved my blood?_

* * *

I awoke with the dawn, suddenly aware of the strong arms wrapped around me and the hard chest my breasts were plastered against. I glanced at his face and found Zero had fallen asleep in my bed with me. His eyes were closed, and he looked like a little boy. I squirmed upward enough to kiss his cheek.

"I'd watch the squirming if I were you," he told me, not even opening his eyes.

"Then let me go," I told him, a flush rushing furiously to my cheeks.

"No," he told me. "You're my hostage. Go back to sleep, Sanako-chan," he rumbled against me.

"Drop the –chan. Any guy who slept in the same bed with me and held me while I cried should be able to call me by my first name alone," I added, giving up and snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"That reminds me: why _do_ you have such a large bed in here, Sanako?" Zero asked.

I looked away, uncomfortable. "Kaien had it here when I arrived. I don't know why."

Suddenly, all I could smell was Zero's blood. "Let me go, Zero-kun," I demanded.

He let go instantly. "What's wrong?"

"I need… food," I told him, blushing as I hopped out of bed.

"I see," he said. "Should I leave?" he asked softly, apparently remembering what I said about craving his blood, crawling out of bed to stand next to me.

"Make up your own mind. It makes no difference. I need to the infirmary. That's where my tablets are."

Zero reached into his pocket and produced the box of tablets I'd been given by Kaien. "This is why I came looking for you last night."

I took the box from him and wordlessly dry-mouthed a tablet. I felt it the instant it hit my stomach. I could finally smell something other than his blood. "I need to go into town. Get some sleep and get to your classes. Tell Kaien I'm not teaching today." I opened my third floor window and hopped out into the dawn, Zero stunned and staring at my back.

* * *

I wondered aimlessly through town a few hours later –after running back to my room for my purse, which I'd forgotten in my dramatic exit. I'd bought a change of clothes, a red tank top and a short black skirt, which I now wore. There just wasn't anything more that I had to do. I opened the door of a restaurant and strode inside, sliding into an empty booth.

The waitress came and handed me a menu. I ordered coffee and Death By Chocolate. I wasn't sure if I could eat or drink as a vampire, although I supposed I should be able to. The waitress came with my coffee and chattered with me. I pretended to be interested and spoke back to her politely. She headed back toward the kitchen.

My eyes were drawn to a pair of broad shoulders –and the person attached to them, of course. I knew those shoulders. I'd cried on those shoulders the night before. But the long silver hair that brushed the tops of his shoulder blades was too long. That was when I remembered being told at sometime that Zero had a twin brother. _Apparently, an identical twin,_ I thought, stunned. If only I could remember his name! I inhaled his scent. He smelled sweet with a mix of ancient spices. Human, with a hint of Pureblood. _Mother!_ I thought, her blood in his veins calling to me.

I threw some money on the table, got out of the booth, and strode toward him. When I reached him, he turned toward me without me saying a word. "My mistress heard about you," he told me. "She sent me to bring you to her."

I looked into his eyes, identical to Zero's, yet with a harder edge to them, a glint of hatred. "Take me to her," I told him, intentionally pulling at her blood in his veins.

He looked at me, startled by my action. "What-?"

"I pulled at her blood in you, Kirruyu-san," I told him, looking innocently at him. "Does she have an issue with humans or something?"

"What are you talking about? She Changed my brother," he told me, a little bitterness lacing his voice as he led me out of the restaurant.

I took his hand. "Changing is no cake walk. Trust me."

"Why did you take my hand?"

"It makes us look more like a couple on a date, not like I'm just following you. We blend in with the scenery." He led me through the town, to the outskirts, where a carriage resided.

"Shizuka-sama doesn't want to chance you telling where she is," he told me.

"I understand," I told him. "Do what you must." He tied a piece of cloth over my eyes, blocking off my vision as he led me into the spacious carriage. "You're damn lucky this carriage is this big," I murmured. "I'm claustrophobic, and there is nothing worse that a claustrophobic vampire."

He led the horses down a path they knew well. I could feel their familiarity with it as they walked, each step sure. I concentrated on their feeling of familiarity as we plodded along.

We came to a stop and he untied my blindfold. "We're here," he stated, extending his hand to help me out of the carriage. I took it and stepped down, quietly surveying the surroundings.

The first word that came to mind when I looked at the mansion was 'haunted'. "And here I was thinking she had better taste," I mumbled.

He looked at me oddly. "What?"

I waved it away. "Nothing."

He led me into the mansion, through the dark parlor to the sitting room, lit only by candles. _If this gets any more clichéd, I'm gonna puke._ There she sat on the crimson sofa, waiting for me. The glow of the candles made her pale skin look almost translucent. _Someone, hand me the barf bag!_ "Come _on_!" I exclaimed. "Grow some taste outside of a vampire legend, will you?"

"Is that anyway to greet your mother, Koshiba Sanako?" she asked me, her voice tart.

"Is that anyway for a vampire to be, catering to the myths the humans believe?" I frowned at her. "The last thing you need is for the humans to think you are a vampire."

She laughed. "None of them believe those myths are really true, child. That's the beauty of this."

Her servant now wore a mask to cover his face and his beautiful violet eyes. I stared at him.

My mother noticed and her eyes narrowed. "Leave us, Ichiru."

He bowed and did as she ordered.

"You know his brother, don't you?"

I looked at her. "Zero's the only reason I sought you out," I told her, half-truthfully. "I was recently awakened as a vampire."

"So I've been told."

"Did they also tell you I've had an abnormal craving for the blood of the boy you turned?" I asked, knowing in truth they couldn't tell what they didn't know.

"Do you like my Zero?" she asked, her voice sweet. "I can give him to you, you know, just as easily as I could give you Ichiru. Or maybe you're a bad girl and want both?"

Her tone of voice sent torrid images into my head, heated images of them both with me, me screaming out in pleasure. The image seared me with hot, molten desire, but I waved the images away. "What is so special about him that I want him so much?" I asked, my voice rasping with my desperation. "I can hardly control myself when I'm near him. I barely stop myself from taking his blood. And he's an ex-human vampire!"

"I don't truly know. The boy is so beautiful even the angels crave him," she told me, leaning over to stroke my hair. "You have your father's hair," she whispered, overjoyed.

"What do you care?" I demanded, pulling back from her angrily. "You abandoned me!"

She strode toward me. "I couldn't keep you. How do you explain a dhampir to the Pureblood you're married to!"

"Oh, speaking of your husband, it turns out he also had a bastard child. Only he had him with a Noble. Seems Shiki Senri and I were born of the same marriage but not of the same parents." I gave her an icy look. "He was the one to Wake me, you know. I can still feel his fangs piercing my skin." I closed my eyes and let out a little moan.

My mother's eyes were wide with shock. "No. That bastard's son can't have you!"

"Who are you to say he can't?" I glared at her. "You're nephew isn't opposed to such a union." I didn't intend to do anything serious with Senri, but I couldn't resist playing the emotions of the woman who'd given birth to me.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Maybe we could have a happy marriage –unlike our parents."

"Stay away from that boy or I'll kill him." Her voice was so low it was a growl. "The spawn of a monster can only become a monster."

"She's playing your emotions, Shizuka-sama," Ichiru piped up from the doorway.

I glowered at him. "I wanted to make her figure it out on her own. And anyways, shouldn't you be pissed? She offered you to me, along with your brother. How'd you know twins were my fantasy, by the way?" I asked, turning to her suddenly.

"Lucky guess."

I smelled the blood rushing to his cheeks. "Okay," I said. "Let's go back to where we were before I decided to play your emotions. I may have a semblance of a fling with Senri, but I'll never be that serious about him. Besides, I've basically become untouchable to most of the Nobles, anyway."

"I thought I smelled Kaname's blood in you. What did he do? I don't want him to have you, either," she added with a growl.

"Oh will you just relax, Mother! I'm not the marrying type, anyway, even if Kaname was my type. He gave me his blood, which basically made me the equivalent of a Pureblood."

"He made you… a Pureblood?" she asked. "How?"

I waved away her question. "It doesn't matter. I just wanted to ask if you could think of _any_ reason for me to crave Zero's blood."

"There's nothing… unless you imprinted on him…" she trailed off. "What's he smell like?"

"Cinnamon and cloves with a hint of sugar," I told her, recalling the scent and feeling myself go wet as the craving settled in my belly and throat.

"Ichiru," she snapped. He came to her like the obedient servant he is. "Touch her."

"What?" he asked.

"Touch her. I don't care how, just do it!" she yelled.

I felt his approach, felt his hand land on my shoulder. I almost moaned at the contact.

"More intimately than that!"

He turned me toward him and hugged me against his chest. I couldn't smother my moan. Two seconds later, his mask was shattered and I was shoving him away as hard as I could.

"How in the hell did you imprint on him! It takes months to do that!" My mother was beside herself.

"I had to have done it before I was completely a vampire. I've practically lived in the same house for more than six months," I told her. "Is this one sided?"

"Sort of," she told me. "It's usually the male who imprints first and the female imprints instinctively afterward, but it looks like you imprinted first. It all depends on if he imprints on you." She sighed. "It looks like I'm giving him to you, after all. Call if you want Ichiru, too," she added playfully, looking me in the eyes.

"Shizuka-sama!" he exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Only on Wednesdays," I told her with a wink.

"Koshiba-san!"

"Chill out, Ichiru-kun! We were only teasing." I placed my hand on his cheek. "Besides, your brother wouldn't go for it either."

My mother looked at me. "I think it's time to change you name. Hio Sanako."

"Aw, how do I explain that to my students? 'I changed my name. No, I'm not married. No, it's not legal.'" I laughed. "Half of them won't understand the significance, anyway. How about I go by the name I've always had, mostly because Zero won't have a damn thing to do with me if he knows I'm your child?"

"Even if you don't go by that name, you're still my daughter," she told me.

"I know that." I smiled at her. "But I need to get back. My second shift will be without their English teacher. And I need to eat before that."

She snapped her fingers at Ichiru, who automatically came to her side. She whispered in his ear.

"But Shizuka-sama!" he cried.

"Do it," she commanded.

He came over to my side. "Would you like my blood, Sanako-sama?"

I flushed and stared at him. "You do understand some thoughts will pass here, right? So don't do it unless you are totally willing."

"I understand." He stood by me.

I rose to my feet and backed him against the wall, kind of ending up in his arms. "Head up," I directed. He hurriedly followed my instruction. "I'm not going to lie to you. This will hurt. And you will hear every drop of blood I suck out of you."

"I understand," he repeated.

I nuzzled his neck a few times, smelling the sweetness and the spice. "You smell good, you know. Like ancient spices and honeysuckle," I told him, tonguing the place where his pulse throbbed in his neck. He gasped and his pulse accelerated. I hesitated once before sinking my fangs into him. He released a hiss of pain. "I'm sorry," I told him, lapping up the stray droplets before I latched onto him, drawing deeply twice before pulling back and lapping at the wounds until they closed. I stood on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "I know you love my mother. Take care of her for me, Ichiru-kun."

He gasped. "Yes, Sanako-sama."

I kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He flushed and nodded.

"Goodbye, Mother," I told her, hurrying out the door.

Ichiru hurried after me. "I'll escort you to the school, Sanako-sama."

I smiled. "Just up to the gate, if you will?"

He nodded in acknowledgement. We climbed into the carriage and he hurried the horses through the forest to the town. We climbed out and practically ran for Cross Academy, hand in hand, frightening couples as we passed. _Can't be late, can't be late,_ I chanted in my head, pulling Ichiru forward.

When we got to the gate, we stopped and caught our breath. That was, of course, when I realized the Day Class students were gathered to watch the Night Class.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. How was I going to explain Ichiru's presence? "C'mere, Ichiru-kun. You get to pretend to be my boyfriend for five minutes," I told him grimly.

His eyes went wide. "Why?"

"Because those girls over there are my students," I told him, my back to the gate.

He took a step closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to mine. I kissed like I loved him, like I longed to kiss his twin, a deep, open-mouthed kiss that lasted about ten minutes. We separated, Ichiru startled by the kiss, my breathing harsh.

"See you later, honey," I exclaimed, running through the gates, pausing only to wave and smile at Ichiru, adding to our pretense. He gave me a bone-melting smile and turned to hurry back to my mother.

A gaggle of girls slid up beside me. "Who was _that_, Koshiba-sensei?"

"Just my boyfriend," I told them like it was nothing. I licked my lips nervously, trying to come up with a name. I did _not_ want to explain having a boyfriend who shared a name with Zero's twin brother. "Hiro-kun. I went to school with him."

"Is he good-looking?" they asked, suddenly distracted from the Night Class students. "Is he sweet? Is he a good kisser?

I worked hard to not look at Zero when I answered, "Yes, he's handsome, and he's reasonably sweet. And yeah, he's a great kisser." I winked conspiringly at them. "Don't tell anyone I skipped morning classes to hang out with my boyfriend. I'll never hear the end of it."

"We promise, Koshiba-sensei!" the girls replied, excited. "But tell us more!"

I made up all sorts of lies to tell the girls. Hiro and I'd been going out for about six months. He was thoughtful and considerate. He became a dream boyfriend in five seconds flat, mostly because I was making it up as I went along. The girls accepted my answers readily, and I felt a bit guilty about lying to them about Ichiru.

"It's time for you all to head back to your dorm."

The girls scattered quickly at the sound of his voice. I looked over at him. _How in the hell did I imprint on him?_ I wondered.

"Are you doing better?" Zero asked, concerned.

I smiled brightly at him. "Of course! All I needed was a bit of alone time."

"Who was that guy?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh, Hiro-kun? A friend from school. A good friend," I added thoughtlessly, smiling.

"A good friend you kissed?" Zero asked, his face unreadable.

I flushed, recalling the kiss I'd given Ichiru and who, exactly, I'd been thinking of when I kissed him. "I guess you could kind of call him my boyfriend," I said hesitantly.

"Since when?" he questioned.

"Since right about when she kissed me like she wanted me," announced Ichiru as he strode through the open gate.

"Honey, I thought you had work to do," I said, frowning sternly at him. He'd slipped in incredibly blue contacts and put on a dark wig and looked like a completely different person.

He waved that away, coming over to stand by my side. "She gave me the rest of the day off."

So _that _was what my mother told him before I fed. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I recalled the sweet taste of his blood on my tongue. My tongue darted out to moisten my lips.

I was pleasantly surprised when Ichiru leaned in and pressed a kiss to my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, hungrily, before pulling away slowly. "Sorry," I whispered, leaning my head on his shoulder.

He gently stroked my hair, which was still wild and down my back. "That's the first time someone's apologized for kissing me," he told me wryly in my ear.

I smiled at him slightly. "I've never been a normal girl," I whispered back. I drew out of his embrace to see Zero staring at us, his expression guarded.

"So that's how it is," he said softly, turning on his heels and walking away from us.

Ichiru let out a low whistle as soon as his twin was out of earshot. "Someone's jea-lous."

I looked at him. "The irony is you're his twin and while he must have realized that on a subconscious level, it hasn't sunk in yet."

"The irony, Sanako-sama, is you don't want me: you want him," he said, his gaze meeting mine calmly.

"I was getting there. But a threesome with you guys would still rock my world," I added, just to see him blush.

"Sanako-sama!"

"What?" I asked. "I like teasing you, okay?"

"How long until you're up to lecture?" he asked.

"English is the last lecture of the night. Why?" Curiosity made me ask.

He leaned in and licked my neck. "We get to pretend we spent some quality alone time."

I shivered against him as he kissed my neck and slid his arms around me. "I thought we were pretending," I murmured.

"Well… maybe a little," he replied against the skin of my neck.

"Idiot! Don't do that to a horny vampire or you will have your bones thoroughly jumped!" I hissed as he licked the place where my pulse now throbbed in my neck.

"Why?" he asked me innocently, licking it again.

"Because I'll forget it's your brother I want," I growled, harshly pulling his face up to mine. I devoured his mouth like a starving woman, my tongue sliding past his lips to tangle with his as he pulled me hard against his chest. My hands slithered down to slide under his shirt and up to measure the breadth of his chest. I jerked my mouth away when I realized what I was doing. "Why in the hell did you do that?" I growled, pulling my hands out from under his shirt.

"Because he was walking by us right about the time you said something about jumping my bones," he replied, composed as always. "Although it would have been better if you hadn't said that loud enough he could hear." He brushed my hair out of my face. "Shizuka-sama told me to _make_ him want you if he didn't already."

I flushed. "Don't play me like that, Ichiru-kun, and _ever_ expect me to trust you again!" Whirling on my heels, I started away.

"You don't have to trust me," he breathed out, catching my hand. I felt like he looked clear through me. "You just have to touch me." His arm snaked out to wrap around my middle and pull me against him, my back meeting his front. He exhaled sharply as my ass met his groin. His lips brushed my neck, making me shiver against him as his hands slid up to cup my breasts. I moaned out loud as his fingers brushed against my nipples and I felt him smile against my skin. "I don't care if you pretend I'm him," he told me, his fingers playing with my breasts until my nipples hardened and strained against the fabric of my bra and shirt.

"Ichiru-kun," I exhaled. "If you want to do this, there are better places than the courtyard." There. I'd said it. He had me too turned on to care who was touching me. I pulled his hands off my breasts and led him to my room in the staff quarters. When I opened the door, however, I saw Zero sitting on my bed. Ichiru bent his head and kissed my neck. I moaned softly.

Zero looked up at me, his eyes wide. "Sanako?"

I pulled away from Ichiru slightly. "Honey, let me talk to him alone." I knew Ichiru was about a centimeter from asking Zero if he wanted to watch, so I turned and kissed him lightly. "Please."

Ichiru disappeared into the shadows, like anyone who works for a vampire was wont to do. Zero's scent rose up to meet me as I strode into the room, closing the door behind me.

"What are you doing? Trading sex for blood?" he asked me, the look on his face disgusted.

I smirked mockingly at him, mostly because he assumed the worst of me. "What do you care? He doesn't."

The look he shot me was horrified.

"You know, he made me realize something," I told him.

"What's that?" he asked, not really caring what the answer.

"I can't keep waiting on you to wake up and smell the hottie, Zero-kun," I replied snappishly, turning my back on him and leaving the room.

* * *

_**Sanako is definitely fed up with him, hmm?Do you think he understands what she just told him?**_

_**You'll have to wait, my lovelies, for the next chapter.**_

_**So REVIEW, review, review, and keep me inspired!**_


	5. Kiryuu Twins

_**Well, here's section five! This is probably the most interesting chapter, lol. Because smutty things happen!**_

_**So, enjoy the prelude citrus!  
**_

* * *

_What in the hell was that supposed to mean?_ I thought, still sitting on her bed. Well, I'd pissed her off enough she stomped out of her own room to get away from me.

"You don't even realize it, do you?" asked a voice as familiar as my own.

"Don't even realize what? Ichiru." I asked.

"You're so jealous you can't see straight."

"Says the guy who was kissing her," I snapped.

"Oh, god, you didn't even understand what she said?!" he asked, approaching me from the shadows. "When a girl says something like that, you better sit up and take note!"

"What?" I asked. " 'I can't keep waiting on you to wake up and smell the hottie'?"

"The girl has a huge-ass yen for you." He sat next to me on her bed.

"Huh?"

"She's so in love with you she can't see straight?" he tried again. "Jeez, seriously, the only reason she ever reacted to me is because I'm your twin."

It hit me like a brick wall. Sanako loved me. The euphoria set in for a moment before I realized what I'd accused her of. I set my head in my hands. _Shit._

"If it helps any, she _was_ about ready to jump my bones," he offered. "Then again, that was because I pushed the envelop when she told me to stop."

"But how do you apologize for saying something like that?" I asked.

His lips quirked in a most devilish smile. "I believe I have an idea."

Somehow, I wasn't so sure I liked that smile.

* * *

I'd taught off the top of my head, dressed in my spare suit. Praying through out that my students didn't pick up on my particularly fucked up emotions the entire time, might I add. I'd stayed back to tell Senri that all though I wanted him, I wasn't interested. He'd taken it as well as I'd hoped. The boy was beautiful; he should have no trouble replacing me.

I was bone tired as I stalked up to my room, hoping the entire time that Zero had vacated the premises. All I wanted to do was fall into bed and forget the entire day. I opened the door to find the room empty and blessedly silent. The door closed behind me as I strode toward the bed, shedding all of my clothes and looking for the crimson silky nightgown I always wore. I found it on the floor by my bed and slipped it on quickly, the cool air already having enough time to chill my nipples into peaks.

I lay down on my bed. I'd drifted briefly in and out of sleep twice when I felt someone kissing my neck. "Haven't you done enough, Ichiru-kun?"

"That might be true," Ichiru said from my other side. "But I believe that was Zero."

"You do know I was kidding about the threesome, right?" I asked him as I felt Ichiru nibble on my earlobe.

"Were you?" he asked languidly. "And I was just getting warmed up to the idea."

Zero's hot mouth on my neck was turning me on more than I'd like. He kissed right next to the place where my pulse pounded in my neck. "Don't kiss me there," I begged.

"Why shouldn't he?" Ichiru asked, his lips now skimming against my neck.

"Because I will not be responsible for my actions after that. Don't you remember, Ichiru-kun?" I asked, on the cusp of a moan. Ichiru moved to kiss my lips, a hot, open-mouthed kiss that had me arching my back to get closer to him.

He pulled away slowly and crawled out of my bed. "She's all yours, brother." He hurried out the door, leaving me alone with the boy I'd loved for years.

Zero turned my face towards his. "Sorry, Sanako."

"Just leave me alone!" I jerked away from him.

"I don't think I can do that," he told me, kissing the place where my pulse throbbed in my neck.

My back arched and I moaned under his mouth. He placed his hands on my face and kissed me, sweetly and tenderly. He pulled away long enough to place me beneath him. He kissed me again, his kiss just as tender as it had been before until I responded. It went from tender to hot in a matter of seconds. His hands slid down to caress my breasts through the silky material and he moved his head to nuzzle my neck.

"I'm sorry I accused you of that. It was just seeing you with someone else was making me insanely jealous." His voice reverberated against my skin, making me shiver.

"Damn fool," I chastised, my hands sliding up to rest on his shoulders. "You're the one I wanted all along. Why would I play with anyone else?"

"You mean you and Shiki-san never…?"

"Senri was so shocked when I let him feed from my femoral artery but demanded no sex, even though I desired him." I slid my hands down his chest.

He kissed me again, harder this time, hungry. I responded eagerly, excited to be receiving the kisses I'd craved for years. I pulled away slowly. "You're wearing too many clothes, Zero-kun."

He pulled back and sat up. I sat up too. I made quick work of his button-up shirt, thrusting it down off his shoulders. Then I pulled my nightgown over my head and showed him all of me. His startled gasp left me embarrassed and wanting to cover myself. He got off the bed and walked over to a floor lamp to switch it on.

The light spilled across the room. He came back to stand in front of me, his hungry gaze warming my skin. He laid me back down and kissed my neck, in the place he'd been warned so often not to. He pulled back and I grabbed him, pulling his lips down to mine and kissing him like I was a starving woman and he was a well-prepared banquet. He pulled away to catch his breath.

He began pressing kisses to my neck, trailing them down over my collar bone until he came to my breasts. He gently touched the straining peaks of my nipples and sent a shiver running through me. He drew one into his mouth, making me moan again. He sucked and nipped at it, making me crazy. Everything he did made me want him more.

He moved to the other one, lathing it with his tongue first, making me feel like I might spontaneously combust. As he drew that nipple into his mouth, he pinched my other one, making me arch and accelerating my breathing. He looked up at me from between my breasts, his eyes hot with longing.

My breathing turned harsh. _I can't believe I'm finally with Zero._

He kissed his way down my abdomen, pausing to play with my belly button, which made me giggle. Nothing else he did made me giggle. The sparks flew in my vision at a dizzying speed.

Then he touched me, his fingers grazing my most intimate place. All I could do was breathe his name as he began to explore it with his fingers, finding me ridiculously wet. He looked up at me from between my legs, his eyes displaying his ample curiosity. _I'm not the only one who doesn't get out much,_ I thought, looking at him. "Explore away," I murmured softly. "You have already."

He flushed and bent to watch what he was doing to me. "You're so wet," he commented.

I blushed. "It's your fault!"

"Do you mind," he asked, "if I taste you?"

I shook my head. "Do as you like."

When he put his mouth on me, I nearly came. He licked me gently, lapping at the juices that made me so very wet for him. Then he sucked and licked and kissed every inch of me. I was so close to coming and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out for him. When he thrust his tongue into me, I found my limit as I shattered, crying out his name on a moan.

He came back up to kiss me. It was so strange, tasting my essence off of his lips and tongue. Strange but good, I decided, suddenly much more lethargic. I kissed him languidly, like we had all the time in the world, because it seemed we really did.

I was drifting to sleep as I murmured, "Love you."

* * *

_**Yay! Smut makes everything better, no?**_

_**But this doesn't exactly solve the problem. She's still imprinted on him; he doesn't know she's Shizuka's daughter; and he hasn't fessed up in return.**_

_**Plus, I know you are all hoping for a threesome. I've been teasing about it for so long, but I need to figure out my logistics first!**_

_**So REVIEW! And hopefully I'll have fun threesome smut in the next chapter! XD  
**_


	6. Intimacy

_**So, as a follow up to my little lemon slice in the previous part, here's another one. XD**_

_**Part of this is fluff until I actually get to the crux of my plot, but please, bear with it. **_

_**~Sins~  
**_

* * *

I wasn't sure whether to take it as a good thing or a bad thing that she had fallen asleep almost immediately after. What I did know, however, was that I needed to take care of my own… problem. I started to crawl out of the bed, but she stirred.

"Sorry," she murmured, her voice husky and her hair mused from sleep. She sat straight up and rubbed her eyes a little. She looked so adorable with sleep-clouded eyes and a satisfied smile on her lips.

Adorable became sexy in an instant of feminine prowess as she leaned over and claimed my lips, her hand sliding down to caress my hard cock. I couldn't help but moan into her mouth and I felt her lips quirk into a smile over mine. She drew back slightly.

"Let's take a shower," she suggested, her eyes betraying her intent.

"O-okay," I gasped, her hand still stroking my cock.

She climbed off the bed and strode to the bathroom, absolutely uncaring for modesty. I followed her quickly. The pipes screeched at the late-night usage of hot water, but neither of us cared. We'd already climbed beneath the spray.

She did everything in her power to make my cock harder than it already was, rubbing her hard nipples against my chest and grinding against my pelvis before dropping to her knees in front of me. She gave me a wicked smile and drew my the tip of my cock into her hot mouth. Growling at the sensation, I steadied myself and leaned back against the wall of the shower for support.

Intent on her task, she drew out the pleasure, her caresses slow and luxuriant. She ran her tongue along my entire length and I shuddered. And then she did something that hazed my vision with the force of my arousal rising to the surface. I was glad I was leaning against the wall, because my legs had turned to jello. My fingers laced into her hair as I felt myself get closer and closer.

"Oh! Oh, damn… I'm going to come!" I warned her.

Sultry eyes gazed up at me from a position between my thighs. "Just as long as you come with my name on your lips," she whispered back huskily, before drawing my cock back into her mouth once more.

She hummed some tune I was too aroused to recognize, and then, with a growl of satisfaction, I moaned her name as I came. And she swallowed every drop.

I slid down the wall of the shower, boneless. She wrung every ounce of pleasure from my body and was looking like the cat that ate the canary.

She offered me her hands. "Stand up. I'll help."

We stood and turned off the shower. We went to her bed, still wet from our impromptu shower and collapsed together in a heap of arms and legs. I kissed her lips softly, sweetly before whispering, "I love you" to her.

"Love you, too," she replied, cuddling closer.

* * *

_Oh my God,_I thought, lying awake, staring at the ceiling at five o'clock the next morning. _When did I become so brazen…?_ I wondered, thinking about the night before with a blush heating my cheeks.

_Then again, it _was_ Zero… and I've been having dirty dreams about him since I met him._ I watched him sleep, his chest rising and falling gently, his silver hair falling over his closed eyes. I brushed the hair back gently with one hand and kissed his lips softly before crawling out of bed.

He stirred slightly. "Sanako?"

"Go back to sleep, Zero-kun," I returned, kissing his lips again.

He accepted that and went back to sleep. I looked out the window at the dawn, caring nothing about my nakedness before a thought struck me. _Oh, God. This is the _second_ student I've had an off-limits relationship with in the first week of my career as a teacher. Fuck, I _still_ have no respect for rules._ I felt my lips curve into a smile. _Then again, technically, my existence breaks rules, so why shouldn't I be a rule-breaker?_

I worked on my lesson plans quietly at my desk until I heard him stir again about half an hour later. I rose from my seat and went to my bed to kiss his cheek. His eyes fluttered open to reveal sleepy lavender, then vivid purple eyes.

"Sanako." He smiled up at me sweetly.

"Konichi wa, Zero-kun." I pressed a kiss to his lips gently. "You'd best get up. The rest of the kids will get up in thirty minutes and you don't want anyone to see you walking back to your dorm."

He looked at me, smiling. He sat up and caught my face in his hands before pulling me in for a breathless, hot kiss. "I could get used to waking up to this," he said softly, his gaze hot as it roamed my nude body.

I flashed a seductress's smile at him and kissed his tattoo, sucking gently at the bottom edge of it, drawing a gasp out of him. "We don't have time for what I see wondering through your mind," I told him against his soft skin, nipping at the juncture of his shoulder and his neck.

I pulled away to see the heat in his eyes had become a furnace.

"Don't tease me like that, Sanako," he breathed out, his hands questing to pull my lips to his again.

He succeeded, his lips meeting mine fiercely, hungrily, as he learned every inch of my mouth with his tongue. I kissed him back just as hungrily, desperately seeking his flavor, our kisses teaching our tongues to tango together at our own pace.

I pulled away, breathing hard. "Zero, you better go or neither of us will leave this room today."

He flushed when he understood my meaning. "As interesting as that sounds, the Chairman would freak."

"Kai-kun is officially your guardian, so of course he'd freak. And he'd figure us out. So, you best head to your dorm and get to class." I smiled at him. "I'll see you in a few hours."

He smiled back. "I'll try not to sleep in your class," he commented, climbing out of my bed.

I swatted his bare ass lightly, making him jump. "You'd better not. Or I'll punish you tonight."

He glanced at me over his shoulder, blood coloring his cheeks. "I have a feeling we might both like that."

I smiled at him, knowing it might appear wolfish. "We might at that, but don't temp fate, angel."

"Tenshi ja nai!" I heard him mutter under his breath.

I had to smile. _Oh, yes you are. You're _my _angel._

_

* * *

  
_

I was amazed that no one caught me hurrying back to my dorm in the early morning. Then again, most of these people were nocturnal or had to be drug out of bed in the morning, especially the ones that pulled two shifts, like Sanako.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks at the thought of her. She was a miracle to me, everything about her was. Black hair with red-brown eyes, the full-figure of a woman and the heart of a benevolent child; before her, I'd never seen such a rich study in contrast. She could be patient and caring or blunt and quick-witted. She was always like that, ever since I first met her. So sweet and shy and brazen and bold; such a contradiction it always made my head spin. _And for now, at least, she's mine._

When I was back in my dorm room, I took a quick shower and changed for the new day of school. I went through the day with a somewhat brighter attitude. I smiled at the antics of the girls even as I forced them away from the Night Class students. I actually smiled at Yuuki and leaned down and kissed her cheek when we were waiting on Sanko, Kuran passing us with an angry glare to me.

* * *

_**But, just a little note from me, since I'm sure most of you aren't quite as bizarrely obsessed with the Japanese language as I am:**_

_**The sentence "Tenshi ja nai!" means, roughly, "I'm no angel!" This little tidbit was added to my collection because of a very cute manga by the same name. I recommend it if you like gender-benders!**_

_**Personal favorite manga ad over now, lol.**_

_**Zero's gotten a little softer and a bit more poetic and Sanako has come to terms with her rebellious side. So I like this part a lot. XD**_

_**Please review for me, my loves! It makes me stop f***ing around and get down to writing a specific story! If you'd like me to drop my random yaoi smut writing and pick this one up more often, REVIEW!  
**_


	7. Teasing and Truth

_**This chapter was incredibly fun to write! I hope you enjoy this one!**_

* * *

"Zero," I said as I walked over to Yuuki and him, standing together as the Night Class students passed unhindered, "it might not be that great of idea to anger Kaname. He can a), make your life miserable by putting you in the Night Class, or b), kill you. Neither of which is your idea of fun, I assume."

"Sanako-sempai, why do you call Kaname-sama by his first name?" Yuuki asked timidly.

I placed my finger to my lips in a 'shh' manner. "It's a secret, Yuuki-chan."

Yuuki pouted cutely. "Can't you just tell me?"

Zero rolled his eyes at her. I smiled, finding her persistence and slight jealousy amusing. "I'll give you a hint and three guesses. The first two guesses don't count, though."

She looked at me, finding my phrasing odd. "Okay. What's the hint?"

"It starts with a B," Zero and I said in unison.

Her eyes widened. "Oh."

"Yes, oh. We share a blood bond now, but nothing else, in case you're worried, Yuuki-chan," I teased.

The blush was cute and the look on her face was …amusing to say the least. She sputtered something about not caring who Kaname chose to be intimate with, her blush deepening with her words.

Zero laughed at her expression and ruffled her hair. "Sure, Yuuki. If that's what you want to believe."

She glared at him and I forced back my giggle. I slid one arm over Zero's shoulder, then the other over hers. "Guys, let's not stand out in the courtyard to fight. It sets a bad example for everyone else. I need to get ready for class, so behave." I stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, then bent to kiss hers.

I stepped away, walking in the general direction of my room. _How do I tell him the truth? About me, about my mother? Because after being this close, I won't be able to stand it if he pushed me away._

_

* * *

_

_**Should I be really annoying and end it here, or do you wanna know how Zero will react to learn his new lover is his archenemy's daughter?**_

**REVIEW AND I MIGHT FINISH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yes, before I get six emails that say it, I am an evil, review-needing bitch. Deal with it! XD  
**


	8. One Night, Part One

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update this one! I feel awful about it, but I have classwork to do, plus multiple other hobbies to work on. So I've really been slacking when it comes to this story.**

**So! Enjoy this part!  
**

* * *

_She's hiding something,_ I thought, watching her head back to her room. I'd suspected something last night, but now I was almost certain. She was hiding something from me, trying to protect me from something. I just had no idea what it was.

"Zero-kun, do you _like_ Sanako-sempai?" asked a small voice from beside me.

I looked back at Yuuki, a soft smile pulling at my lips again. "Yeah, Yuuki. I like her a lot."

Yuuki nodded. "I thought so."

* * *

My smile didn't slip from my lips for the rest of the day, even though I had to confer with the Chairman, which usually put me in a rotten mood. There was something… freeing about loving and being loved in return.

"…And then Yuuki said, 'Oh, Sanako? She's got to be the _hottest _teacher on campus.' "

Without even looking at the man, I replied, "If you're trying to shock me, try something that Yuuki wouldn't say in real life." I lifted my gaze from the place on the desk I'd been staring at to meet the Chairman's eyes.

He wore a pout. "Zero-kun! You weren't even listening to me!"

I rolled my eyes. Honestly, the man acted more childish than the Night Class fangirls! "Then let's go back over it, shall we?" I sighed. _Why do I have to be the adult here?_

* * *

My class looked at me like I was some strange creature they didn't recognize as I greeted Kaname with a hug and a kiss. It amused Kaname nearly as much as it amused me. I wasn't precisely willing to reveal my parentage yet, but I was ready to show them I _was_ more powerful than they were and Kaname realized it.

As the class settled into their seats, I smiled at them, showing my fangs. "_Good evening, class._"

"_Good evening, _Sanako-sensei," my class responded obediently.

I truly smiled this time. "_Tonight, we'll be discussing English and American culture in contrast to Japanese._"

My students listened attentively, most of them even pretending to care. The lecture went on without a hitch and it seemed the class was quickly over. When I dismissed them, they filed out of the room quickly. Kaname was the last to leave, mostly because I pulled him aside for a moment to talk to him.

"You haven't told them, have you?" I asked, looking at him.

"Have you told Zero?" he replied, instead of answering my question.

"No."

"I haven't told them, either. Are you sleeping with him?"

"Kind of." I shrugged. "I'll try to tell him tonight, before we go any further. I think he deserves that, at least."

"I think he'll surprise you, Sanako." With a kiss to my forehead and those parting words, he disappeared from the room.

_Damn all-knowing vampire,_ I mused, slightly amused.

A knock sounded on my classroom door, and I opened it to see Kaien, a smile grazing his lips and his glasses missing.

"Hey, Kai-kun," I greeted, smiling. I knew that it was really serious when he took off his glasses, but he looked so damned sexy without them. "What's up?"

"Yagari Touga is coming to check on the safety of having a vampire on staff."

"Zero's shishou, right? He taught Ethics for a while, too," I mused aloud.

Kai looked at me. "I didn't exactly expect you to know this much."

I shrugged. "A new vampire is bound to hear something of the famed hunters in the area. Mostly, Kaname and Zero told me, since they _are _the only vampires who will speak to me. Plus, teaching a room full of Nobles to say sentences in English results in some major deductive reasoning."

He chuckled. "Just as intelligent as ever, then. Well, he'll be here tomorrow, and I'd appreciate you restraining any… misbehavior you feel during his stay with us."

I smiled and nodded. "Maybe I can talk him out of some younger pictures of Zero and his twin. I would enjoy teasing him with them."

Kai kissed my cheek. "Behave, Sanako."

"I'll try," I promised, planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

He nodded like a parent and strode off in the direction of his home.

_One night, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

The lyrics speared through my mind like a javelin and a smile curled my lips upward. _If we have our one night tonight, it had better hold us over through the entirety of his shishou's stay._ My smile faltered. _That is, if he reacts well to my other news._

_

* * *

_

I sat down on her bed in her empty room. The room was sparse, utilitarian at best aside from the king-sized bed. There was only two photographs, one capturing Yuuki, Sanako, and myself on horseback on a bright summer day a few years ago. The other was the shadow of a nude under the light of a full moon. _It couldn't be… could it?_

"If you're wondering if it's me, it is," said a voice from the doorway.

"Sanako. Who took it?"

"A photographer friend. She followed me for about a week, looking for inspiration. She was so enamored with this photograph she sent me a copy." She sat down on the bed beside me and sighed. "I have something I need to tell you. Well, two things."

"Okay."

"Number one, tomorrow, a Yagari Touga-san is checking on the students' safety with a vampire on staff. I understand he was your shishou."

I nodded. "The council must be sending him, then. He'd rather kill most vampires than talk to them."

"Well, Kai thinks I shouldn't misbehave while he's here," she told me, smiling lightly.

"What was your other thing?" I asked softly, having a feeling that this was what she hid from me.

"I have learned a little bit about my lineage. My mother was Hio Shizuka." She couldn't even look me in the eye to finish her statement.

* * *

**Yes, I know, a cliffhanger! AH!**

**Yes, I am evil this way.**

**If you don't recongnize the lyrics, they're from "Thnks fr th Mmors" (if I spelled that right... ) by Fall Out Boy.**

**You know the drill. Read and review. Just a couple sentences, nothing fancy. Just let me know if you liked it, if you didn't, and/or if you want more soon.  
**


	9. One Night, Part Two

**Sorry it took so long, guys. Quality smut is just hard to write, sometimes.**

**Enjoy it!**

**~Sins~**

**

* * *

**

"Oh." He didn't even flinch.

I wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, it could mean he didn't care about that, that I had worried so much over nothing. On the other, it could mean I'd never see him again without him trying to kill me. I was waiting breathlessly to find out.

He looked at me and chuckled. "Good God, you should see how you look. You'd think I'd just told you I killed Yuuki and intended to kill you and Kaname next."

"You're okay with it, then? Me being the daughter of the woman who turned you?" _The woman you wanted for the longest time to kill,_ I added mentally. I wasn't sure how he felt about her now, but she was my mother, no matter what, and I had to protect what family I had.

He smiled sweetly at me. "I figured you had some connection to her because of Ichiru. Everyone knows he loves her and works for her."

I couldn't help but smile. Then I leaned in to kiss him, nibbling on his lower lip briefly before pulling back. "We have one night before he gets here, love. So we best sate our wants tonight because I'm not crazy enough to try and run around during the hunter's stay."

A wicked smile lifted his lips. "I don't think either of us will be able to walk, sit, or stand after this, because God only knows how long Shishou will stay."

* * *

She was Shizuka's daughter. But it didn't hurt me that she'd hidden that, not nearly as much as I thought it would. Sometime, somehow, my anger against that particular vampiress had mellowed some. I understood revenge better than anyone, after all.

I had to look at it from Sanako's perspective. She finally met her mother after so long. She couldn't help what her mother had done to me, just as she couldn't help what she was. Was there any point in holding her family against her?

She didn't hold mine against me, considering what she is and what we did for a living. Neither of us could help any of these things, so what was the point of wasting energy being angry about them?

"Zero?" She had tilted her head sideways and was looking at me.

"Hmm?"

She kissed my forehead with a smile. "Will you stop thinking? You can do that when Yagari-san gets here. But there are other things" –she made a suggestive face- "we can't do."

I smiled at her and stepped toward her. She stepped forward to meet me half way. Our kiss began softly, unhurriedly, as we explored each other's mouths. Her arms snaked around me and drew me closer, adding the suddenly intimate press of her breasts against my chest, and our kiss turned more heated and hurried, my mouth slanting over hers.

She smoothly untied my tie, but her hands fumbled to undo the buttons of my school uniform, her frustration evident in her kiss. She drew back and concentrated on unbuttoning first my jacket, then my shirt, muttering, "No matter how hot you look in this, there are far too many buttons."

I smiled and watched her. Her suit was almost identical to the female uniform, the only difference being the crimson color. The skirt was even the same length, the hem playing against the fishnet stockings she wore. I let my hand trail up her thigh softly to caress the skin that was just above the tops of her stockings, which was only about two inches above the hem of the skirt, anyway.

She made a sweet little noise as I began drawing tiny circles with my fingertips. She drew her hands slowly down my almost bare chest, making me tremble under her touch. She brought her lips back to mine almost violently, even as she went to unbutton my pants, then unzip them before shoving them down my legs like they were nothing.

I went to work on undressing her, starting by untying the ribbon, then unbuttoning her jacket. Next was her white silk blouse, which I began unbuttoning as she shrugged off her jacket. When I finished, I slid the light, slick material down her arms and began working on the skirt, hunting for a button, a zipper –something!

She laughed lightly –breathily- and reached to her left side, unzipping the skirt, which I shoved down off her thighs.

We separated for an instant, to finish shucking our clothes. Then we came back together to remove each others undergarments. She made very quick work of my crimson boxers as I slid her black lace panties down her thighs. Reaching around her back, I searched for her bra clasp for a minute before finding it and undoing it, the white lace cups falling from the lushness of her breasts as she shrugged out of it.

So there she stood before me, an angel with translucent skin, her black hair pulled back in a prim bun, her red-brown eyes wide and dark with lust, wearing nothing but a pair of thigh-high fishnet stockings. Almost as if she heard my description, her hands slid behind her neck and let the long wavy tresses free of the almost librarian-like hairstyle.

_Now she looks like a temptress._ Her hair cascaded down to reach the tops of her thigh-highs, giving her a much more sensual look as some of her hair fell to cover part of one breast. Her eyes were bright, her lips were bruised from our kisses, and I was certain I'd never seen anything more sensuous, more beautiful, more _arousing_ in my life.

She crooked her finger at me. "C'mere," she commanded throatily.

And who was I to deny her?

* * *

He strode toward me at my command. His eyes were hot, tracing my body like a caress, increasing the ache between my thighs. He stopped before me, waiting for my command or caress.

He wasn't a very submissive individual, and I guessed it stemmed from a lack of trust. But his willingness to submit to me, to obey my commands, spoke volumes about his trust in me.

So I let my hands spread across the width of his chest, bringing my mouth to his neck. I kissed the edge of his tattoo, suckling on it briefly before I brought my mouth to the place where his pulse hammered just beneath his skin. I nipped it, lightly and carefully in order to not draw blood. His low moan made it worth it. I tongued the area before making a wet trail from that spot down the middle of his chest, stopping to address both of his nipples by drawing first one, then the other into my mouth and applying suction, which drew a strange pleasure sound that was halfway between a sigh and a growl from him.

I trailed down further to play in his belly button with my tongue, enjoying the shocked pleasure noise he made. I trailed down to the juncture of his thighs before dropping to my knees and beginning at his feet, tonguing the sensitive skin between two of his toes, starling him into moaning. I kissed up one foot, up his ankle and calf, and then moved to kiss the underside of his knee. Then I began again on the other leg before kissing my way up the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, first one, then the other.

I pressed a light kiss to the tip of his straining cock before rising to kiss his lips hungrily.

"Sanako," he breathed out as I ground my hips against his.

"Hmm?"

"Can I" –he gasped as I caressed his cock, skin against skin- "touch you?"

"Who said you couldn't earlier?" I asked teasingly, my arms sliding around his neck.

His arms slid around me and pulled me against him, hard. He slanted his lips over mine, his kiss hot and desperate. He drew back a few inches and caressed my sensitive neck with his fingertips, making me shiver, before he dropped his head to take one of my sensitized nipples into his mouth.

I let out a little gasping moan and speared my fingers into his hair. I felt him smile.

After all, foreplay is pushing your partner past the brink of sanity. And Zero seemed to be embracing that role whole heartedly.

Then again, hadn't I? And turnabout is always a fair play.

He tortured me with his clever mouth and fingers, drawing pleasure noises out of me I didn't know how to describe. Everything he did coiled the heat in the pit of my stomach a little tighter.

I grabbed his head and jerked him upward to kiss him hard, rubbing myself against him like a cat in heat. I swallowed his quiet moan, smiling to myself as I moved to nibble on his earlobe. "Zero," I murmured. "I want you, Zero."

He stilled slightly for a moment before taking a more aggressive role, kissing me and forcing me to step back until the back of my knees brushed the mattress.

He broke our kiss to scoop me up into his arms and lay me on the bed before he crawled in right beside me.

I drew his head toward me, feeling the want coiling tighter just over his gentleness. "Zero," I whispered, with the reverence of a prayer.

* * *

She looked so sensual on her bed, her fall of black hair vivid against the green comforter. Wearing nothing but an expression that told of her want, I had a feeling I'd never see anything more sensual in my life.

She whispered my name like a plea, like a prayer, and I brought my mouth to hers as I moved on top of her. I kissed her, maintaining the ragged edge of my control just barely. She parted her legs so I rest between them.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my voice as tattered as my control was.

She smiled slowly, sensually. "Babe, if I wasn't sure, you wouldn't be on top of me."

I had to smile at that. I thrust into her slowly, feeling the barrier break, watching her face contort in pain for an instant. Then she moved against me and I smelled her blood.

The beast within me suddenly ravenous, I bit my lip against the raging instincts.

Her eyes widened as the smell of my blood permeated the room.

_Ah, hell, my blood draws her … as hers draws me. Fuck!_ I did the best thing I could at the moment: I kissed her and moved.

She lapped at my bloody lip like a sensual cat before she moaned from the sensation. I increased our pace, moving faster. Her hips always met mine halfway, her tongue lapping up every stray droplet of my blood.

"Zero!" she panted out, her nails digging into my back but not moving at all. Maybe she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to control herself if she smelled more of my blood.

* * *

I couldn't believe the feeling of oneness that came with this. He drove me higher and higher, until I was dizzy form the sensations, and then he drove me even higher.

I felt the pressure building quickly, so I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of me.

"Zero! Oh! Nnh! Zero!" I moaned as I saw stars and came. He rode out my orgasm, and thrust once, twice more before coming, smothering his bellow against my mouth.

We lay there, spent, in each others arms for a long time before he drew out of me.

The smell of my blood filled the room. His face contorted almost in pain, and his sharp fangs nearly impaled the flesh of his tender lower lip.

"Zero, if you want my blood, take it." I watched his eyes widen, as if he couldn't believe my offer. I smiled at him. "I mean it. Take the blood if you want it."

He gave me a shy smile and then he slid down to lick off the blood staining my thighs. I shivered as his tongue caressed sensitized flesh. He moved up my thighs to lap at the source. His tongue gliding across my skin made me moan softly. God help me when this boy got confident.

When he succeeded in getting all of the blood, he had me nearly as turned on as I was before we made love. But he didn't move away. Instead, he continued tormenting me with his tongue, then with his fingers. The scrap of his teeth against my flesh nearly made me come.

"Zero!" I gasped out.

Then, he did the one thing I least expected him to do: he sank his teeth into my femoral artery.

It hurt for a moment, then the pain was swept away in the wave pleasure. I was blinded by it, the sensation of closeness, the feel of him drawing my essence into his mouth. I came then, with a sharp little gasp.

When I came back down to myself, he'd drawn his fangs out of me and was lapping at the wounds to aid in their closing.

Violet eyes looked up at me from where he was between my thighs. "Are you okay?"

I smiled. "I'm fine, as long as turnabout is fair play."

* * *

We had our night, and it was glorious. I made sure we got at least three hours of sleep and that Zero got back to his room before the others woke up. So as I sat naked in front of my desk, drafting my lesson plans, I lost myself in thoughts of him.

He was so sweet, so gentle, so loving. I wanted more, but we couldn't. Not with his Shishou arriving any moment.

We dealt well with being together, but how would we deal with being apart?

I looked down to find I written my notes lopsided and sighed. This was going to be one long visit.

* * *

The Night Class transitioned out of the dorms as usual, and I met Zero and Yuuki at the clearing.

"-Are you kidding me, Zero? I don't like him!" Yuuki said bluntly, eyes full of worry.

"Relax, Yuuki-chan. Yagari-san is coming to check out the vampire who's teaching English," I told her, smiling at her worry.

She spun to look at me. "But that's not good, either!"

"I'll be on my best behavior. Wouldn't want to leave my imoto-chan again," I added, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "And I would hate to leave my otōto-chan, too," I added, sliding my arms around Zero's shoulders. My eyes met Zero's and understanding passed between us. I could be affectionate with Yuuki, but not really with him. A hug was as far as I could really go.

We separated reluctantly, but did our best to hide it. "Catch you guys later."

I strode to my room, feeling a presence ghosting behind me as I did. I smelled a distinctly human flavor and tobacco. I wanted to snarl. I paused at the fountain and sat at the edge before calling, "You can come out now. Yagari-san."

He chuckled and came out of the shadows. He was actually quite attractive, with dark slightly wavy hair, grey eyes, a nicely formed nose, sculpted mouth, a dark cloth draped over one eye, and a cigarette between his lips. "Nice instincts you have there. Vampire. What are you, ex-human and feeding off Kuran-sama?" he mocked.

"I'm Koshiba Sanako. If you wish to be less formal than my students –or maybe as formal as your student is with me- Sanako will do. I am a dhamphir," I informed him, going into ice princess mode.

"Who was the vampire parent?" He asked with all of the delicacy of sandpaper.

"Hio Shizuka," I returned tartly. "And, yes, Zero speaks to me. He doesn't hold me responsible for my mother's actions." I checked my watch. "I have to take a nap and prepare for my second class. If you'd like to verify that all I am doing is such, there is a rather comfortable couch in my quarters. Or you can spy on me from the balcony, if you like."

He looked taken aback at my statement for a moment. "Prickly little thing, aren't you."

"I am not little, as you can tell. And of course I'm prickly. Do you know how hard it is to demand respect from a room full of Nobel and Pureblood vampires when all you are is a dhamphir?" I glared at him. "And now, the Hunters have decided to waste my time by having someone come see if I'm munching on the Day Class."

He surprised me by chuckling. "For what it's worth, I think they're wasting my time, too. If there was any trouble, Zero could –and would- handle it without the Council getting involved."

I nodded in agreement and stood, starting toward my room. "Zero would not hesitate to kill me if I was hurting these students. I think he knows better than to hesitate at a familiar face." I gestured to his covered eye. "Or is that not how your eye got damaged?"

He kept up with me well, which amused me. I waited for two minutes at my door for him to catch up. "Did you decide which you wanted?" I asked as he reached the door.

He smiled crookedly. "I think I'll take the couch."

I smiled at him and directed him toward it. I grabbed a water bottle from beside my dresser and slipped a blood tablet into it before shaking it.

He watched me intently. "Ever taken blood from a living person?"

I smiled. "Kaname gave me a bit, actually. And Kirryu Ichiru. Both were willing, mind you." I took a swig off the blood-water.

"Ichiru?" he asked, nearly choking on the name.

"Yeah. He lives with my mother." I felt like I was hurting him by telling him this.

He nodded evenly. "Is he happy there?"

This was really the last question I expected from him. But then again, he'd raised the Kirryu twins before the attack, so of course he would wonder. "He seemed happy to me. He loves her, if it means anything." I shrugged. "Personally, I think it would be weird to have a step-father the same age as my otōto-chan." At his puzzled look, I clarified. "Zero."

I finished my blood-water while he processed it and looked around my room. "Kind of barebones, except for the bed," he remarked, his eyes settling on my two photographs.

"The bed was all Kai-kun, actually. And I never had much." The last part shot out my mouth before I could stop it.

He nodded, crossing the room to pick up the framed photographs. "Orphanage?"

"Yeah. I actually ended up here on scholarship the year it first opened." I watched him slide out the photograph of Zero, Yuuki, and I on horseback, laughing.

He read what was printed on the back in Kai's neat cursive:

_Sanako- _

_Blood's thicker than water, and when one's in trouble, it's best to seek out a relative's open arms._

_We'll always be your family._

_Love, _

_Kaien, Zero, and Yuuki_

He smiled at the words.

"They are my family, actually. From the day I came here, until the day I die." I looked at him with a softer gaze. "I'd do anything to keep them safe, even if I had to leave them again."

He nodded and slid out the other picture, to read the firm print on the back:

_The Marquise de Sevigne was right:_

_ "We cannot destroy kindred: our chains stretch a little sometimes, but they never break." _

_You're still my kindred, wherever you are._

_Love,_

_Isamu_

"Who was Isamu-kun?"

"Isamu was my roommate at college. Her family wanted a boy, so she ended up with the name. She's a photographer now; it was always her dream. She won the contest that gave her the big break she'd been awaiting with that photograph." I gestured to the one he held. "It's me, actually. She stalked me with her camera for weeks, constantly telling me, 'I'm certain it will be you, San-chan!' I was feeling smothered by my school work, so I went down to a lake at midnight to skinny dip, Isa-chan trailing behind me with her camera. And she caught this shot, right after she caught one with me naked in the moonlight, in a sensual pose. But she told me, 'This one's really more you. You like the shadow of the moon more than the glow of the sun.' I have a copy of the other, but I thought this one was better."

"How many people have adopted you?"

I smiled. "Just four. Kai because of Yuuki, Yuuki because of Zero, and Zero because he saved me. Isa adopted me at first because of my striking looks, then because I was so quiet, before she finally settled on me because of impersonation of the moon."

I looked at the time. "If I'm going to get a nap, I best start now. Good night, Yagari-san."

He nodded to me, still eyeing the pictures. "Sleep well, Koshia-san."

I curled up on my bed and fell to dreamless sleep.

* * *

I walked into my classroom, trailed by Yagari-san. I wasn't so annoyed by his presence and did my best to go on as usual, greeting Kaname with a hug and a kiss and laughing inside at the others' reactions. He kissed my forehead gently, starling them all.

All of my students took their seats. "_Good evening, class."_

"_Good evening, _Koshiba-sensei," they responded.

"_I'm certain you all know who this gentleman is," _I said, gesturing to Yagari. "_He's here to observe me in a teaching environment. Please show our guest respect."_ I returned to my lesson plan. "_So! Everyone needs to grab a copy of the book of my desk."_

They filed forward neatly to pick up the novel. It was one of my favorites, actually, and the irony overwhelmed me.

"'_The Vampire Lestat'? Are you kidding?"_ asked one of my pupils.

I smiled. "_Do I look like I'm kidding? It's a good book, well-written English, and I figured you'd get a kick out of the author's view on vampires."_

The rest of my class saw fit to be silent. I smiled at them gently. "_Ichijo, if you would read the first two paragraphs aloud as the others follow along?"_

We read the entire first chapter before I let them go. "_We'll be reading this every week until we finish it, so come prepared," _I informed them. "You are all dismissed."

My class filed out in an orderly fashion, Kaname hanging out until last.

"Sanako," he greeted.

"Kaname."

"How are you tonight?"

"I'm doing just fine. How goes keeping all of those hooligans in line?" I gestured toward the Moon Dorm.

He smiled at my choice of words. "They're behaving quite nicely, except Senri. I don't think he's happy about how things turned out."

"Well, he's gotta deal with it. Tell him he flunks if he misses my class one more time." I smiled. "Honestly, my human students are better behaved."

Kaname laughed. "That's because they know how much more power you have. Can I tell the others?"

I nodded. "That's fine. I can deal with it now."

He smiled and kissed my cheek affectionately. "All right. But it's annoying when they bow to your whims, sometimes."

"I can deal," I told him. "Not many people have ever taken my whims into consideration before." I kissed his cheek. "Rest well, Kaname."

"And you, too, Sanako," he returned before vanishing from the room like smoke.

"Why do I feel like I just missed half of that conversation?" Yagari asked, walking to the front of the room.

I smiled. "Because there's a lot of past involved in the conversation. Things I don't wish to dredge up," I added, opening the door and holding it for him.

"How many kids have you had in detention?"

I smiled. "Just two. And they have this annoying tendency of sleeping through my class."

He smiled. "Uh-huh. And?"

"They have to learn English somehow." I shrugged.

He laughed at that. "Most have given up on them."

I shrugged. "Well, I'm not most."

* * *

**Well, she has a *ahem* way with words, no? XD**

**Please review! I'm already starting on the next section for you guys!  
**


	10. Yagari's Verdict

**OMG! IT'S YAGARI!**

**I have some fixation on the man… it amuses me. So I thought, what the hell, I'll write some of this from his perspective.**

**So enjoy!**

**~Sins~  
**

**

* * *

**

She wasn't what she seemed.

That was the first real thought I formed about this dhamphir, this Sanako. She wore a prim bun, but I'd seen the image of her naked silhouette. She was strong in front of her students, tender with Kaname, the older sister with Zero and Yuuki, and, according to Kaien, quite the rebel in high school. So who was she really? Everything I knew about her seemed to contradict something else.

She turned her head to look at me. "What are you thinking so intently about, Yagari-san?" She surprised me with a soft smile. "Have you even eaten yet?"

I had to think about it. "No."

Her smile widened. "Come with me, then."

She led me to Kaien's kitchen, and I hoped she wasn't going to make me eat what he had made. I mean, he is my friend and everything, but I'd rather not die from that stuff.

"Have a seat, Yagari-san," she instructed, snagging Kaien's pink ruffled apron and donning it over her black dress slacks and crimson silk blouse.

She began cooking some European dish I was unfamiliar with. Whatever it actually was, it smelled wonderful.

Zero pattered in when it was almost ready, barefoot with his shirt half undone. "Sanako, what are you making?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her chest, which is more a feat than it sounds.

"Chicken alfredo. You want some? I'm a better cook than Kai-kun, I swear!" she laughed, and something about the expression on Zero's face made me think it was rare.

He smiled. "Sure." Then he turned to me. "Hello, Shishou. I take it she's cooking for you?"

I smiled back, astounded. I'd never seen him this happy. "Yeah. I think there's a mothering instinct in her that struck right after her second class ended." He nodded, his smile still not leaving. I had a feeling it had something to do with this particular young woman. She was vibrant and full of life. "So how have you been, Zero?"

"Busy, I guess. I'm still getting the odd call to chase down a Level E, but school keeps me busy aside from that. How about you, Shishou?"

I shrugged obscurely as Sanako plated the food. Stunningly enough, there was enough for three large servings. Something told me that if Zero hadn't come in when he had, there would have been a serving in the fridge for him. _Interesting._

She placed a plate in front of each of us, then sat down next to Zero, across from me. "Eat it while it's hot. It's not nearly as good cold."

I dug in, as ordered. It was delicious, and I told her so.

She smiled slightly. "I made it a lot in college for my roommate, because she was fond of Italian food."

Zero made no remark, but ate it like it was wonderful. I kept up a light banter with her as we all ate, enjoying the food and the company. It was this school, primarily, that reminded me how much I liked people.

Kaien himself came into the kitchen a few moments later. "Fallen to her charms, Toga?"

"He fell to the promise of _good food,_ Kai-kun. Seriously, must I feed everyone?" she asked jokingly.

He walked around and wrapped his arms around her in a brief hug before kissing the top of her head. "That hurts, Sanako."

"Open your mouth," she ordered.

He did as she commanded, which stunned and amazed me.

"Eat."

She lifted a fork to his mouth and he took a bite.

"Is it better than your cooking?"

He nodded, his chin lightly hitting her head.

"I rest my case." She glanced at her plate, which was still half full. "Want the other half of mine?"

"Yes," he replied, kissing her head again.

"Hey! You better not have gotten food in my hair, Kai-kun!" she pointed toward the chair next to mine. "Now sit, and I'll hand you my plate."

He did as commanded again and gratefully took the plate from her hands. "Seriously, Sanako, how do you do it? Everything I make turns out weird while everything you make turns out good."

A flush gathered on her cheeks. "I don't try to do more than I can handle. Simple dishes work best."

He nodded and began to eat with gusto.

"Is Yuuki-chan asleep?" Sanako asked, snagging a forkful from Zero's plate. Zero smiled at that, but kept eating.

Kaien nodded. "Like usual."

"She just missed the best food that ever came out of this kitchen, then," Zero replied.

Kaien began to pout.

"Kai-kun, it's not as effective after you've admitted it yourself," Sanako told him laughing before she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm getting tired. I'm going to bed," she announced, yawning.

I rose to my feet. "Might I escort the one responsible for a very fine meal to her room?"

A blush came to her cheeks, but she only half-smiled at me. "Sure."

She kissed the top of Zero's head and then Kaien's cheek, before wishing them a good night and heading out the door, while I followed close behind.

"You guys act like a family," I commented. "Kaien is the weird father, you as the oldest sister. But I don't exactly think Zero fits in that analogy."

Sanako shrugged. "He has a habit of trying to protect me, if that's what you mean."

"He looks at you like he loves you. And I mean as more than a sister."

She stopped in her tracks. "What on earth gave you that idea?"

"He hugged you. He's not big on displaying affection."

"I am," she replied. "That's how it started. I'd hug him, and his arms would hang there limply. Gradually, he began hugging me back, even occasionally initiating hugs to say hello or when he thinks I need comforting." She shrugged. "We're family, Yagari-san. A screwy, dysfunctional family, but a family the same. Were it true that he had feelings for me, he'd never let them come out when I am his sensei. You know how those things go."

"Unless he couldn't hide it anymore. And I think that as a teacher, you'd break his heart, even if you loved him as a woman."

She grimaced. "I would, if it would protect him."

_Something tells me that it's not just him in love._

_

* * *

_

The next day, Yagari-san was gone. All that remained to ever say he was there was the note stuck on my bathroom mirror:

_You're good for Zero, so don't leave him. _

_And if you love him, tell him. I'll protect that love with all I have, because in the end, he's my family, too._

_Sincerely,_

_Toga Yagari_

I felt tears stream down my face. He'd caught us both, but he approved of it. _How did we get so blessed?_

* * *

**YAY for his verdict, no? That means they get to go back to their relationship! And he was only there one night! **

**LOL, hard at work on the next section, so review!  
**


	11. Replies

**Sorry this took so long. My lovely Haruka (laptop is named such) had a few technical difficulties and then I lost my flash drive, which had this on it. I wrote this on Chrismas break, actually. 3**

**And, since I had so much fun last time, this is also in Yagari-san's perspective.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Sins~**

* * *

Not a week after I had left Cross Academy, a letter arrived.

The return address was that of the school. I opened it to find a letter pinned in elegant script:

_Yagari-san-_

_I was very happy to receive your note. _

_We weren't really sure how you'd react, actually. We were together for only about two nights when you got here. That would make it my second taboo relationship in a week, so we were really trying to keep it quiet._

_Yes, we do love each other. I'm happy to hear that you will work to protect this relationship, but we have decided to try and hold back on our… physical relationship until after he graduates, because there is no law about loving or dating a minor or student._

_Ichiru is doing well, as well. His hair is getting rather long. He's very happy with my mother. Maybe you should come see him sometime, when he's stopped by the academy to see how I'm doing so he can tell my mother. He's supposed to visit once a week, and he tends toward Wednesdays._

_No matter what he says, I'm sure he misses you, because he and Zero can sit and talk for three hours not five minutes after he swears he doesn't miss him. _

_Sincerest wishes and thanks,_

_Hio Sanako_

I read it twice, not sure I was reading what was written on the page.

How could the haughty, sweet, distant, caring young woman I met write such a meddling, caring letter?

Maybe Zero was right. Maybe she was the best study in contradictions I'd ever meet. I was happy for Zero. He deserved to be loved, deserved every good thing possible.

I folded the note and slid it back in the envelope, only to find two more letters. I opened one of them:

_Yagari Touga-san_

_Thank you for looking after my daughter and her lover. It's intensely important to allow love to bloom where it will, because there is nothing worse than being bound to someone you don't love for eternity._

_Sincerely,_

_Hio Shizuka_

It astounded me to know that I held a letter from the Hunter-hating Pureblood that contained no malice at all. It seemed to me that she'd gotten as involved in her daughter as I had in the twins I practically considered my sons.

I opened the last letter:

_Shissou-_

_I'm glad you approve of Sanako. There's something about her. Something special, precious, rare. She's like a rare jewel: she reflects so many aspects of herself that you never know what you'll see. _

_She finally revealed her parentage to the Night Class. I wish I'd been there when she had, although Ichijo assures me it was hilarious. _

_You know, you never fail to surprise me. I would have never expected you to like her so much, to approve of our relationship. And then I realize that you are the one who raised me. I don't even remember my father's face, but I remember almost every instant I spent with you. You're my father, more than my actual father ever was._

_I love you,_

_Zero_

I looked at the letter twice before I felt the tears running down my cheek.

It wasn't a month ago that Zero would have felt these things and held them inside. But because of her, he was willing to present them to me in such a manner.

I cried and cried until I was out of tears and vowed never to tell Zero that I had.

Then I sat down and wrote a letter back to Sanako.

* * *

**So sweet, right?**

**Anywho, please review! I live off reviews!**

**BTW, there are going to be only TWO MORE CHAPTERS! **

**I think you'll love them. ^^  
**


	12. Graduation Day

**So yeah. Here's the final chapter, although... if you're lucky, there will be a fun bonus chapter posted later!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Sins~  
**

* * *

_A Few Months Later…_

I was so happy this day had finally come. Today meant no more hiding our relationship in the darkness of the night and early morning. Today meant I could finally tell my students just who was leaving those love bites –which I made him pay for every night- on my neck. Today meant that Kai could finally find out the extent of my relationship with his foster son.

Today promised so much, but first, I had to make it through the ceremony. As the English teacher –my sensei had never returned, due to his nephew's chronic illness- I was the third years' class sponsor. So I had to stand up and give a speech to the class.

The ceremony was in full swing, with Kai at the microphone, directing the whole thing as headmasters were wont to do.

"And now, a word from the class sponsor, Koshiba Sanako-sensei," he introduced.

I stood up slowly, my black dress longer than most of what I'd taught in this year because it fell below my knees. Walking to the center of the platform, I held my head high as I looked out into a sea of students and parents. As an added blessing, I didn't falter or trip over anything.

"It's wonderful to be gathered here this morning. I'm so thrilled to see so many of my favorite students graduate this year, although, there was a sudden rush for English credits." The students laughed at that. "Graduation is so much more than a diploma and the end of high school. It's the opening of a door that you must walk through, or else be left behind.

"But you don't have to leave behind where you've come from. That will always be a part of you. The best advice I can give you, having recently graduated myself, is this: 'Be yourself. Everyone else is taken.'" I smiled at the kids, seeing a slight puzzled look fall over their faces before they thought it through. "Thank you."

I strode back to my seat, careful not to fumble in my three-inch heels. Kai kissed my hand, his way of saying 'Good job', then headed back to the microphone. The ceremony continued without a hitch.

When it came time to hand out the diplomas to our graduates, Kai asked me to hand them to them as he called them up. He rolled through the list of students slowly, and I shook each hand before handing them a diploma. When he called Zero's name and he came up for his diploma, I gave him a hug before I handed him his diploma, feeling my excitement spilling over. His smile reflected his own excitement, but he hurried to join his classmates.

The ceremony came to an end soon enough, so I sought out Zero. "Zero-kun!" I called, once off the rostrum.

He turned and found me with his eyes, his wicked smile daring me to do what I really wanted to do. So I did: I ran into his arms and kissed him soundly on the lips. I heard applause from a few onlookers, and looked up to see that not only was Yagari-san in the crowd, so were Mother and Ichirub. I knew Kaname was watching the whole thing from the Moon Dorm and smiling like a fool.

I rolled my eyes. "Methinks our fan club wants to see another kiss," I told him, smiling.

"I can live with that," he told me before dropping his lips to mine in a possessive kiss.

I slid my arms around him and kissed him back with abandon, forgetting our surroundings in favor of the one I loved. We separated to catch our breath. "I love you, Zero," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Sanako."

"Get a room!" Ichiru hollered. My mother smacked his arm.

Yagari-san eyed his former pupil. "Ichiru, if you'd been paying any attention, you'd know that it just became legal for them to have a physical relationship. So they haven't done anything physical."

"Hey!" I yelled at them. "We can hear you guys!"

Ichiru and Yagari-san looked up, startled.

I rolled my eyes. Honestly, they couldn't even be ashamed of talking about us?

Zero took my hand. "Are you ready to face the Headmaster's wrath?"

"I feel like we could face anything together. Besides, Kai's the one who put the king-sized bed in that room. Honestly, did he think I wouldn't make use of it?" I linked my arm in his as eternity spread out before us and the heavens smiled. Finally, all was right in my world.

To think that this all happened because one night, I taught vampires.

* * *

**Keep your eye out for the BONUS chapter of with a (hopefully) wonderful threesome scene! XD**

**R and R, please!  
**


	13. AUTHOR NOTE!

_I know, I know: we're not supposed to do this. However, this note is important, so I'm doing it anyway..._

_I know many enjoyed this piece and hopefully awaited the bonus chapter._

_Well, I have made a few major decision in relation to this story:  
-"That Night I Taught Vampires" is complete now  
-The promised bonus chapter will become an additional short, to be entitled "Sharing"  
-This story is scheduled to undergo some very extensive editing. I will post a second note to let you know when that edit is complete._

_Thank you so much to each and every person who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. I'm glad you all enjoyed this piece (though I find myself deeply embarrassed by the immaturity this story shows in terms of my writing...). It's my hope to better it and maybe then others will enjoy it, as well!_

_Ever at your pleasure,  
~Sins~_


End file.
